to the stars, for you, i'll reach: book 2
by flustered dreams
Summary: "I LOVE YOU, BABY" after the event of jellybean's birth, sophie is living her life happily alongside her friends. but, every second that passes and they are still safe, sophie grows more paranoid. the neverseen promised to attack, and they haven't yet fulfilled their threat. when they do decide to strike, what will happen? ( SEQUEL TO "TWO YOUNG HEARTS". IT... SUCKS )
1. Can You Believe She's Ours?

SOPHIE WAS CURLED UP ON THE COUCH IN KEEFE'S ROOM WITH JELLYBEAN.

The fireplace was blazing, heating up the room, since winter had come to the Lost Cities.

Sophie was laid on her side, elbow propped up amd her head resting in her hand. Jellybean was up against her, snuggled close to her chest.

She was sleeping soundly and snoring, making cute little whimper or grunting sounds if she stirred.

Sophie smiled, rubbing Jellybean's small hand with her thumb. Even through sleep, she curled her hand around Sophie's finger.

Sophie's heart melted at how sweet her little girl was.

About a week had passed since Sophie had been released from the Birth Center, and so far, everything had gone fine.

Her and Jellybean had been moved into Candleshade within the rest of the day and then snow had begun to fall. It had blizzarded the rest of the week and still did to the present day.

Jellybean had done fine with the whole transition and all the faces she saw, the new people she met.

She even was almost fully saying Sophie and Keefe's names.

Lord Cassius had been... not so keen on Sophie and Keefe being a thing with raising Jellybean. He'd even threatened Keefe.

But, with some of Lady Gisela's coaxing and him seeing how absolutely adorable Jellybean was, he gave in with much reluctance.

Sophie didn't really think he would care about Jellybean. Truth be told, Sophie didn't want him to, so then she wouldn't have to associate Elizabeth with him.

Well, besides the problems with Lord Cassius, over the few days, Sophie had been trying to get better at parenting with some tips from Edaline, Grady, Alden and Della.

Sophie knew how to handle Elizabeth properly in her arms, now.

She knew how to change diapers (which was not her favorite subject in the class of parenting).

She knew to be patient with Elizabeth, because she had been doing a LOT of crying and waking Sophie up in the middle of the night.

She knew how to feed her, too.

It was very awkward, though. Sophie mostly liked using bottles for her, anytime she could.

Jellybean shuddered in her sleep and her eyes fluttered, but after a second, they closed and her breathing slowed again.

She clenched and unclenched her tiny fists.

Sophie could only look at her with admiration.

"Look at her," whispered a proud voice.

Sophie looked up over the back of the couch to see Keefe leaning over and watching with a grin. "Isn't she just adorable?"

"Gorgeous," Sophie agreed, looking back at her.

Even as a little infant, Jellybean was truely stunning.

Her skin was warm and glowed and her face looked like it was crystal that had been cut and carved with a blade, perfectly and smoothly. Her tiny lips were a pale pink and looked soft, and her eyes were a honey brown. Her head was covered with very short, white-blonde gleaming hair and her lashes were dark and fine, but still added affect.

"Can you believe she's ours?"

Sophie looked back at Keefe. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, can you believe we get to raise her? Look at her! We're blessed. I'm blessed." He smiled. "Look at you."

Sophie scrunched up her nose, confused. "What about me?"

Keefe laughed. "I cannot believe I have you or Elizabeth in my life, is what I'm saying. I'm happy. I'm thankful for my two girls."

Sophie lit up, finally realizing, and then blushed when she realized Keefe had said such a thing about her. "Thank you."

"I love you, too," Keefe hinted with a wink as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

Sophie giggled. "Yeah, yeah. I love you."

Keefe came around the couch and pulled up a chair near Sophie and Elizabeth's head, since the two were sprawled across the couch and there was not much room for him to sit. "Should we start planning, again?"

Sophie sighed.

Recently, Keefe and Sophie had been trying to make plans of what to do for school and having to take care of Jellybean.

Sophie wanted Keefe to finish all his levels in school and get a job he was happy with, and then she would simply just stay at home all the time, caring for Jellybean.

But, Keefe didn't honestly think it was a good idea for her to drop out of school. She was still learning most elvin 'customs' or 'ways'.

Yet, Solhie didn't want to stay in school, because then she'd be at Foxfire all day instead of raising her own child.

She was totally fine with Edaline, Grady, Alden,Della or so on, babysitting, but she did not want them to watch her all day, five days a week.

Plus, at this stage in Jellybean's life, she was really dependent on Sophie. She could not let her down.

"Alright, but I'm not changing my case. I think I should drop out and stay here to take care of her. We need to be raising our kid, not someone else. Plus, we'll have you in the mornings and in the evenings, so we'll still get to see you. Also, Foxfire has all those breaks. Like midterms and-"

"Yeah, but, don't you... still have a bit to learn?"

Sophie glared at him and he chuckled, holding up his hands. "No, no! I meant no offense! It's just... You didn't grow up in the Lost Cities the first twelve, thriteen years of your life. You're still getting into the swing of things."

Sophie mumbled, "After all these years..."

"Hey, don't get discouraged."

"Keefe, why can't everything be easy with you? Why won't you give me what I want?"

Keefe smirked and rose a teasing brow. "If I gave you what you wanted, the Lost Cities would be in complete chaos. And Silveny would live with us. And we'd have, like, five more kids."

Sophie's eyes popped open and she gaped at him. He laughed away and Sophie tried swatting at him, but he dodged and she couldn't reach far enought to get him: If she did, she'd crush Elizabeth.

"Shut up! God, you and your dirty jokes..."

"What?" he asked, acting innocent.

"You know what!"

Still, he laughed on like it was hilarious. "Boys... Anyway, we'll discuss this later."

"What's wrong? Why not finish now?" Keefe asked. He felt her forehead for a temperature.

Sophie took his hand off. She shrugged. "Headache."

He nodded. "Maybe you should get some rest."

His eyes then went back down to Elizabeth. Slowly, a smile curled his lips. "Elizabeth Amy Rose."

"Foster," Sophie added, winking.

Keefe snorted. "You get last name rights, too?"

Sophie shrugged. "Fine. You can have the next kid."

Keefe gagged and gasped looked like he choked on his own spit. "What?"

Sophie turned beight red as he started to laugh. "Foster!"

"Oh, keep your mouth shut!"

* * *

 **I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Hello!**

 **Well, I hope you all like the first chapter of this sequel to Two Young Hearts!**

 **(If you have not read that, please do. Though, be warned... Some chapters are crappy beyond your wildest nightmares.)**

 **Well, I'd like you guys to start up some reviews/comments and to talk to me (hint, hint)!**

 **Plz keep commenting me ideas as of where to go with this story!**


	2. I Don't Wanna Leave You

SOPHIE PICKED AND LAID OUT CLOTHES FOR ELIZABETH AND HER to wear the following day.

There wasn't really much to do, since it was the weekend and evening had rolled around.

But, tomorrow school did start again.

The principle at Foxfire had allowed her some weeks off to decide what she was doing with her child-raising-debate against Keefe, and to let her recover herself. She also had to kinda nuture Jellybean.

So, Sophie would not be going to school tomorrow. However, Keefe would.

And he was NOT thrilled about leaving Sophie and Elizabeth alone at Candleshade all day.

"I mean, why couldn't they have given me those weeks off with you?" Keefe asked, annoyed.

He was sitting on the bed with Jellybean, playing and messing with her. He had been squabbling and complaining to Sophie for the past 20 minutes.

Sophie smirked as she folded some off Keefe's clothes that she had taken out of a laundry hamper. "Because you weren't the teenage girl who went into labor for literally 19 hours."

Keefe looked at her and scoffed. "Speaking of which, sit down, for the love of mallowmelt, woman."

Sophie only giggled and kept on folding and putting away his clothes, ignoring his request for her to take a break.

Keefe rolled his eyes. "Will you ever listen to me?"

All Sophie did was playfully blow a kiss in his direction.

Keefe couldn't resist a small laugh. "My girlfriend is crazy."

Sophie shot him a look, raised her eyebrow, and placed her hand on her hip, tapping the ground with her foot.

"...Crazy wonderful, I mean."

Sophie waved a finger. "Mhmm..." she flipped her hair as she swung away from him, getting back to her work.

She started humming a tune after a minute of Keefe staying silent.

Finally, about three minutes later, Keefe spoke in a whisper. "You sent her to sleep."

Sophie turned back to him and found that Elizabeth was sleeping, again.

Sophie sighed. "Great, now she's going to wake me up in the middle of the night."

"You know," Keefe started, arising from the bed and placing two pillows on either side of Jellybean so that if she rolled, she would not roll off the bed. "You could just let me get her and calm her down," he offered.

Sophie stopped folding and frowned at him. "No way. You have school. You'll need your sleep. Plus, when she wakes up, she usually gets hungry. And it's not like you"-Sophie poked him in the chest-" can solve that."

Keefe shrugged like it was no big deal. He wrapped his arms around her on her waisf rom behind, as she started folding again. Next, he laid his chin on the top of her head. "Just fill up a ton of bottles."

Sophie shook her head and mumbled, "You need sleep..."

"Where there's a will, there's a way. And my will is to let you get some sleep for once."

He carefully and gently took the clothes she had been folding out of her hands and tossed them across the room.

"Hey!"

Next, he kept one arm wrapped around her to keep her from retrieving the clothes as he also shoved the hamper away with his foot.

He kissed the top of her head. "There. Now there's no more distractions..."he purred.

"You're a distraction," Sophie pointed out.

Keefe tsked. "Foster, Foster, Foster... Calling your boyfriend a distraction. I know I'm hot, but you didn't need to-"

"Really?" Sophie asked. "Really? You took me away from the chore I was doing for this?"

Keefe chuckled darkly. "No. Not that."

He turned her arouns and held her by the shoulders, then backed her up against a wall.

Sophie did an epic eye-roll. "Seriously, Keefe. Let me go."

He only smiled as his face inched closer. "Why? C'mon, now. We haven't gotten any time of our own together this past week," he pleaded.

"The week before that I was in the Birth Center," Sophie reminded.

"Please?" he begged, batting his eyelashes. "I haven't gotten to kiss you in awhile."

"Now, that's not true. Let me go." Sophie smiled when he frowned. "Oh, stop that."

He flashed a quick grin, knowing his fake pity was starting to rub on her. "Stop what? I'm just expressing that I am crushed that you are rejecging your boyfriend and his kisses."

He pursed his lips and Sophie covered them with her hand, beaming. "I would have never agreed to date you if it meant you wanted to kiss me, like, every five seconds."

"Ouch."

She giggled and took her hand off his mouth, to hide her own smile.

Keefe could only smirk. "You're so cute when you laugh, you know?"

She blushed. "Oh, stop with the compliments. If you want a kiss so bad, here."

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, let me out."

He crookedly grinned. "Nah. You missed." He tapped his lips.

Sophie scoffed. "I'm not doing it. You'll survive without it. Let me out."

Keefe shrugged. "Alright, guess we'll spend our time here unril you decide to. I've got all the time in the world."

Sophie pouted. "Keefe!"

He chuckled. "Nope."

Sophie stamped her foot in annoyance, but that only made Keefe grin more.

Seeing he was going to be stubborn and not let her out, Sophie grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him down, pecking his lips. "There! Now I can go free!"

Keefe giggled when he moved out of the way and Sophie fled. "You can run, but you can't hide!" he warned.

"You'll never find me!" Sophie said, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"I know where you live!"

"I live with you." Sophie laughed. "Of course you know!"

* * *

"I DON'T WANNA LEAVE YOU," KEEFE grumbled as he pulled on his Foxfire cape over his uniform.

Sophie clasped on his pin at his neck, securing the cape. "We'll be fine," she assured.

Sophie went over and picked up Jellybean, cradling her in her arms as she walked to Keefe. She picked up Jellybean's hand and waved it at him. "Say goodbye to daddy."

"BYEEEEEEE!" Jellybean shouted.

Keefe gave a pained smile. Seeing Elizabeth so small, even in Sophie's thin arms... "You sure you'll be ok?" he asked.

Sophie nodded. "I promise. We both do."

Jellybean was busy gnawing on her own hand as Keefe kissed her forehead. "Goodbye."

"B-bye, bye," Jellybean said in her tiny, fragile voice.

Keefe hugged Sophie with one arm. When he let go, he didn't look any more ready to leave.

"Still do not want to go."

Sophie forced a half-smile. "To be honest, I halfway don't want you to go."

Keefe smiled. "Great! That means I have your approval to stay he-"

Sophie booped his nose. "Not quite."

He sighed. "Worth a try."

She nodded. "It was."

Before he left the room, Keefe made sure Gigantor was on his watch.

He was.

Then, he went to the first floor, then the Leapmaster, and called out, "Foxfire!"


	3. Bad Feeling

SOPHIE HAD A BAD FEELING IN THE PIT OF HER STOMACH. For some reason she could not explain, she regretted letting Keefe leave.

Maybe she should have made him stay...

Something felt off, but Sophie tried to ignore it. She guessed it was probably only just natural change-nerves.

This was the first time in awhile since she'd been with Jellybean and not also Keefe, so that had to be ehat was bothering her...

...Right?

Sophie tried to take her mind off it by going to the kitchen to make something. It was a little difficult, though, because Sophie had to balance tiny Jellybean in one arm while preparing food with the other.

In the end, Sophie ended up making a cup of cinnacream.

Elizabeth eyed the hot-chocolate-like, whipped cream covered dessert and Sophie giggled. "You can have some when you're older and can actually eat real foods."

When Sophie got back to the room, she still did not feel all that great.

She knew Sandor was right outiside the door, but...

Sophie was overwhelmed with joy when she saw a text on her Imparter.

It was from Dex.

 **Hey, Soph! Was just wondering how you and Jellybean are?**

 _Um, hey, Dex. How are you texting me? Aren't you at school?_

 **Yup. But, it's lunch.**

Sophie checked the time and was surpised to see it had been a couple of hours. _Oh._

 **'Oh', is right. How's it going so far?**

 _Not the best_ , Sophie admitted. _I'm real nervous and I can't figure out why._

It took a second for Dex to reply. **Why don't you head to my house?**

 _What?_

 **Yeah. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind. I'll hail them and talk to thrm about it, then get back to you. Ok?**

 _Ok._

After a minute of Sophie pacing impatiently with Elizabeth, Dex replied. **They said it's totally cool.**

 _Ok. Thank you._

 **No problem.**

* * *

 **PLEASE HELP ME!**

 **I CANNOT REMEMBER DEX'S HOUSE NAME! NOR CAN I FIND IT! AND I NEED IT! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Snow

**Ok, so, if any of you have Wattpad, I have posted up a picture of Jellybean's ultrasound on there, in the same exact story. It is in the chapter labeled, 'PICTURES', if you want to see it.**

* * *

SOPHIE BUNDLED HERSELF AND JELLYBEAN UP BEFORE THEY LEAPT TO DEX'S HOUSE, RIMESHIRE, KNOWING it was cold there.

Sure enough, when she arrived, it was snowing. Blizzarding, almost.

Jellybean didn't mind, though and giggled at all the falling snowflakes.

The house still took Sophie's breath away: It looked like an ice palace.

Sophie smiled as she rung the doorbell when a snowflake landed on her nose and eyelashes.

The door swung open to Juline and Kesler, and they grinned when Jellybean pointed at them. "Hello, Sophie. Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hi, Juline. Hi, Kesler."

Jellybean curled closer to Sophie's chest, hiding her face from the two. Sophie held her protectively, trying to show she was safe. "Hey, it's ok. You know these two. You met them in the hospital, remember? They're your uncle's parents," Sophie cooed.

Juline and Kesler shared a smile at how Sophie was referring to Dex as Jellybean's uncle.

"Thank you for letting me come over."

"It's no problem at all. Come in, come in."

* * *

"SO, IS SKIPPING SCHOOL GOING TO BECOME A HOBBY?" KESLER TEASED as he entered the astronomy room and handed Sophie a bowl full of soup.

Sophie smiled and set the bowl down, then continued playing with Jellybean on the blanket that Sophie was sitting criss-cross-applesauce on. Jellybean was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling while chewing on one of Sophie's fingers.

"She looks very peaceful," he noted.

Sophie nodded. "She is very calm. Well, not at night time. At night time, she decides it's best she wake and keep me up."

Kesler laughed. "That's the way they all start out. All-nighters. You can guess how bad the triplets were."

"We heard that!" Bex yelled as she entered the room with Lex, Rex and Juline.

Juline chuckled as she came to Kesler and gave hima kiss on the cheek.

Sophie expected the triplets to shout something like, 'eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww', but they stayed quiet. Bex came and sat next to Sophie, her red hair in pigtails. "Is this your baby we heard Dex talking about?"

Sophie nodded.

"She is very cute," Bex pointed out. "She looks a lot like you."

Rex came and sat next to Jellybean's head. "Hey! Look! Dex was right! She does have the same freaky brown eyes!"

Bex swatted at him. "First, Dex did not say they were freaky. Second, they're _beautiful_ ," she said to Sophie as if to reassure her. "Just like yours."

But, Sophie already knew Elizabeth's eyes were beautiful.

In fact, a Sophie inspected them further, she noticed something she had missed before.

Like Sophie had gold flecks in her eyes, Elizabeth also had flecks. But, they were not gold.

They were a glittering teal and a striking ice blue.

 _Ironic_ , Sophie thought. It was as if Jellybean really _did_ have two fathers, and she was made with both their genes.

Sophie bent over and rubbed hers and Jellybean's tips of their noses together. "You like looking at snowflakes?" Sophie asked as she looked up at the glass ceiling of the astronomy room. It completely showed every single flurry of snow blowing around and rushing past.

Juline smiled and rolled up the long sleeves of her gown. "Hey, want me to make it snow in here for her?'

Jellybean would love it, but... "No. You'd have too much to clean up."

Juline waved her hand. "Nonsense. I have to clean this room, anyway."

She lifted her hands and suddenly, specks of snow started to appear and multiply, flying around in a circular motion, like a twister. When the cloud of snow had become big enough, Juline made it form into a huge snowball, pushed and threw it high into the air. It exploded like a firework, raining down on them.

Oddly, it wasn't cold. Just... magical.

Rex, Bex and Lex all ran around, playing in it. They even tried to catch snowflakes on their tongues.

Sophie picked up Elizabeth in her arms and let her look at all the snowflakes. Sometimes, Jellybean would reach out to try and catch a snowflake. When she couldn't, she simply stared in amazement.

* * *

 **Kind of a useless chapter...**

 **Just really wanted to introduce Jellybean to snow, though.**

 ** _Indoor_ snow. ;)**


	5. Sounds Of Chaos And Disruption

**xXTheKeffsterXx: Thanks for the encouragement! I shall not think that chapter is useless ;)**

 **BlackSwanGirl: Thank you for all the support in everything! You have made me smile continuously. Did you know that before I had this account, I used to read your fanfics as a guest? :)**

* * *

THE DAY HAD FLOWN BY IN A FLURRY. It was like light leaping through time.

In an instant, Sophie only had a couple seconds until school actually was let out.

Sophie gasped when she saw the time and quickly gathered up her coat and got it on, also dressing Elizabeth in hers.

"Bye, Juline! Bye, Kesler! Thanks for having us over!" Sophie called to them as she pulled out her crystal for Candleshade.

"BYE!" All thrre triplets shouted from another room. Sophie giggled and made a beam of light.

She stepped into it and the tickling feathers whisked her away with Elizabeth to Candleshade.

* * *

SOPHIE LAID JELLYBEAN DOWN IN HER CRIB AND BOLTED DOWNSTAIRS, KNOWING KEEFE WOULD BE THERE.

When she rushed past Sandor outside the room and hopped onto the vortinator, he smirked. "Ah, young love. It just melts my heart," he teased, knowing Sophie was eager to see Keefe.

Sophie blushed and punched the first floor button. The vortinator sprang to life and brought her straight down to the first floor.

The first thing Sophie noticed was a blonde boy standing in front of the door. "Keefe!" she exclaimed.

She ran to him and jumped up, and he caught her with his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held to him, tight.

Keefe chuckled into her hair and kissed it. "I knew you wouldn't be able to live without me," he teased. "That's why I should be having you come to school with me. Hint, hint."

Sophie shook her head. "Yes, I missed you, but I'm still not changing my mind. I have to stay home with Elizabeth."

Keefe stuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Ok. I understand."

"Really?"

Keefe chuckled. "Yeah. I can live with it."

They pressed their foreheads to one anothers' and closed their eyes, relishing the peace and quiet.

"You're eyes are brown," Keefe whispered.

Sophie opened her eyes to find him looking at her. "You just noticed this?"

He half smiled. "No, I was just... being observant. You know I like to look into them?"

"Mmm?"

"Yeah... They're pretty."

Sophie giggled. "You're weird."

" _You're_ weird."

" _We're_ weird," Keefe corrected.

That earned him a smile.

All of a sudden, someone was screaming.

There was some sort of battle cry and lots of glass-smashing sounds, then a thud.

And then crying. Wailing.

The voice was high-pitched and young.

"Jellybean!"


	6. Missing & Lost

SOPHIE AND KEEFE DASHED UPSTAIRS AND TO THEIR ROOM. SOPHIE SHOVED THE DOOR open and froze with a gasp when she saw the room

It was a _mess._

Everything unturned and disrupted.

Sophie's hand flashed to her mouth and she felt tears slide down her cheeks. "No..." she whispered.

There were many papers on the floor. They had obviously been knocked off the nightstand. The bed sheets were also on the floor, as were the pillows.

Jellybean's crib was also knocked over on it's side, her own tiny wool blanket on the ground.

She was gone.

But, Sophie also noticed the blood.

On the floor. Near the door. On Jellybean's little blanket.

And, the window was not open, but ahttered. The curtains around it were torn and ripped.

Sandor was also gone.

Keefe came beside her. "Sophie-"

 _"NO!"_ She screamed, hating her chest for stinging. She choked in as much air as she could.

She was shaking beyond belief and as her knees gave out, Keefe caught her. "Whoa, whoa. Hang on, there. Easy..."

He walked her over to the bed and she sat down, shivering and shaking, her eyes uncontrollably leaking tears. "N-No..." she sobbed. "Jellybean..."

Keefe wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I know..."

Only then did she feel Keefe's chest shaking and his breathing was unsteady. He, too, was crying. And he was trying to keep it in and hide it, just to be able to comfort her.

"Oh, Keefe..." Sophie sniffed, rubbing his chest with her hand. He buried his face in her hair.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

The celebration.

Now she knew.

She wasn't supposed to get caught up in the celebration of Jellybean's arrival.

How had she been so foolish...?

* * *

 **JELLYBEAN HAS BEEN TAKEN AND SANDOR IS MISSING.**

 **I HAVE PUT YOU ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT. ADMIT IT.**


	7. The Bait

"WE SHOULD TELL SOMEONE," KEEFE DECIDED, wiping his glassy eyes. "Soph, we have to tell someone."

"We have to get her back, though. What if by telling someone that watses too much time, and by the time we get to her..."

Sophie swallowed as her eyes brimmed with tears. "I can't lose her."

Keefe squeazed her hand. "Me neither."

Sophie buried her face in Keefe's shoulder to keep from having to look at the blood in the room. "You don't think they just...? Right away?"

Keefe shook his head. "They won't kill her. She's..."

Keefe paused, his forehead creasing.

"What?" Sophie asked when he didn't finish. "She's what?"

Nothing.

"Keefe!"

He snapped out of it. "The bait."

"Huh?"

"Sophie, Jellybean is the bait. They're using her as bait so you'll come after her, then they'll catch you and finally have you."

Sophie stared at him incredously. "So, what? Are you asking me to leave our child in the hands of murderers?"

Keefe looked pained. "Of course, not! I just... I..." his voice was starting to crack. "I don't want anything to happen to her or you."

"Keefe, come what may, remember? We'll get through it, whatever the challenge. Now, c'mon. We have to... prepare to leave."

Sophie wiped her eyes clear of tears as she stood up and started to pick up items thrown on the floor. Keefe stood up and she placed the items she had picked up in his arms. "Keep putting stuff away. I'll pack our bags."

Keefe threw all the stuff on the bed as Sophie started to walk away. He ran to her and caught her by the shoulders, turning her back around to face him. "What are you thinking?"

"What?"

"We can't just leave! We have no idea where they've even taken Elizabeth or Sandor!"

"Well, we can't just sit here!" she protested.

"You need rest," Keefe said.

Sophie snorted, growing annoyed. "I'm fine!"

She tried to turn away and leave, but Keefe just whipped her back around again. This fime he held firm to her shoulders. "You're still not well. You lost a lot of blood on that delivery day, and Elizabeth has been keeping you up at night. Plus, you work with her all day and manage to do chores and stuff. It's too much."

Sophie scoffed. "For Oblyvimere's sake, all infants keep their mothers awake at night. It's natural!"

"What about losing all that blood?" Keefe pointed out.

"It's been awhile!" she defended.

"I can tell you've been stressed this last week, Sophie." She opened her mouth to retort, but Keefe cut her off. "Don't you dare lie to me."

Sophie huffed. "I'm FINE! Now, my child is in danger, so I'd like to get going to rescue her!"

Sophie tried to squirm free, but his hold was too much. Too strong.

As she pried on his fingers to get themm off her shoulders, her knees started to shake under pressure. Her back ached, too.

Keefe rolled his eyes and just scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. "I felt that. Your knees. And your pain from your back muscles. I'm telling you, you've put too much stress on yourself."

Sophie kicked with her feet and pounded on his chest. "Put me down!" she screamed.

Keefe held her firmer to him. "No! You don't seem to get it!"

The more she thrashed, the harder her body ached. The more a headache pulsed and throbbed in her head. The more tears came out until she broke down.

She finally gave in.

Sophie rested her head on Keefe's shoulder, sobbing herself out.

Her eyes started to swell and her lungs burned. She had been doing way too much crying lately.

Hiccups wracked her body as she neared the end of her tears and she shivered.

The last thing she remembered was somehow ending up laying in the bed next to Keefe, his hand caressing circles up and down her back, gently.

"Sleep, Foster..." he whispered, pressing his warm lips to her forehead, tenderly. "Sleep. We'll figure everything out. I promise..."

Darkness.

* * *

 ***singing (to the tune of 'Best Song Ever' by 1D)**

 **And we read all night,**

 **to the worst sequel ever! :D**

 **This isn't going good... -_-**


	8. I'm Gonna Hail Everybody

SOPHIE AWOKE TO SOMEONE RUBBING HER ARM WITH LOVING CARE. It was soft and calming, soothing her.

Her head was snuggled up in Keefe's neckline and their legs were tangled together.

His arm and hand shifted to her waist and he began rubbing soft circles, there, instead.

She moaned at the headache pusling behind her eyes and at her temples. She stretched and her body trembled.

Keefe looked down at her. "Morning."

"M-morning..."

Sophie didn't understand why, but something felt off. She just could not place her finger on it.

But, then it all came crashing back down.

She bolted upright, her head spinning with the disaster. Her breathing turned rapid-fire on her, like she had run a marathon.

"Hey, hey..." Keefe calmly spoke, sitting up halfway, propped on his elbow. He took Sophie's arm with his hand and gently leaned backwards, bringing Sophie back down with him. "Take it easy."

"She's gone," Sophie sniffed, hating how much the crying actually physically hurt. "My baby's gone..."

The tears stung her scratchy, sandpaper-like, swelled up eyes and were even hot on her neck.

Keefe wiped them away with his thumb."I know. I know..."

"I need to get her," Sophie panted, breathlessly. "I have to! I-I have to..."

Keefe pulled her closer and Sophie laid her head on his chest. He carressed her cheek with his thumb. "Deep breaths, Foster. Can you do that for me? Deep breaths..."

Sophie didn't like to admit it, but taking it slow did make her feel better.

"C-can we get her back?" Sophie choked.

"We'll do what we can. Right now, I need you to rest."

"I just rested for so long!" Sophie peotested.

Keefe nodded. "I know. But, this is taking a toll on you. You have to rest." When Sophie wasn't listening to that, he added, "You'll need strength if we're going to find Jellybean."

Sophie nodded. "Ok."

"I'm gonna go hail everybody, ok? I'll tell them what's happened and then we can decide how to get Elizabeth. Ok?" Keefe asked, getting up from the bed.

Sophie nodded.

"You'll stay in this bed while I go talk to them on my Imparter outside the door?"

She nodded, again.

"Good."

* * *

SOPHIE WAITED PATIENTLY FOR KEEFE TO COME BACK UNTO THE ROOM. SHE sat up straight when he did.

He came over to her side of the bed and patted her leg. "Looks like we will need to pack our bags. We're heading to Everglen to sleep over."

Sophie nodded, slid out of bed and got straight to packing.

She packed many sets of clothes, because she had a strange feeling they might not come straight back to Candleshade, afterwards.


	9. Piece Of Cake

"HEY, SOPHIE," BIANA GREETED AS SHE OPENED THE FRONT DOOR OF EVERGLEN TO ALLOW her inside, with Keefe. "Keefe... told us."

Sophie nodded and swallowed.

"We'll get her back," Biana assured. Then, she stepped aside and let the two enter.

Evryone was gathered in Everglen's living room, and when Keefe and Sophie entered the room, they all stood and went over to them.

Sophie was surprised to find Tam and Lihn with Dex and Fitz. "You guys came, too?"

Lihn nodded, then hugged Sophie. "I'm so sorry."

"It's... ok. We can get her back." She looked at everyone else. "Right?"

They all nodded in a flurry.

All they had to do was track Sandor and Elizabeth down, make a plan, get packed up, get transportation, sneak past adults, and go find a band of murderers to save an innocent newborn from their clutches.

...Piece of cake.

* * *

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THEY WENT?"

That was the question everyone was asking.

"Umm... Perhaps... uh... yeah, I've got nothing. Scratch everything I said. Forget I spoke."

Dex was messing with some new gadget while everyone was chattering and argueing.

Sophie sat next to him on the couch. "Whatcha doin'?"

Dex grunted as he started twisting some knob-that was bwing stubborn and not moving- on his device. He stopped and wiped his now-red hand on the side of his pants. He sighed. "You know those black disk things the Neverseen use? And how they have them sewn into their cloaks?"

Sophie nodded.

"Well, the material they used is sort-of magenetic to crystals and radio waves, which means-"

"You can use it as a tracker?" Sophie guessed.

Dex laughed. "If I can get this to work. But, yeah. I'll be able to track them."

"Who? Which one?"

Dex frowned. "Good question. I was just going to try to find the nearest one, but... I could try to find all of them."

Sophie sighed.

If it did work, that would be great, but...

"Then we'd have to find out who had Jellybean." Sophie snorted, realizing what she had just said was dumb. "Actually, they may not even have Jellybean around them at all. They could have literally just locked her up in a room in a basement."

Sophie shuddered. Dex placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks."

He shrugged. "It's fine."

Sophie was reeled back into the others' conversation, by someone saying her name. "Yeah?"

Tam was speaking. "Did you check over your guys's room? See if they left anything behind?"

Sophie frowned. "No." Her face fell.

She should have.

"That's alright. We could just check it over now, if you're ok with that," Tam said to Keefe.

Keefe took his home crystal out of his pocket and tossed it to Tam, who caught it. "Knock yourself out. I guarentee you, that they would not have left anything behind."

Tam smiled. "I'll find something. I work in the shadows, after all. Who else would check there?"

Biana stood. "I'll come with."

Sophie smiled, knowing Biana had a little crush on him. She remembered how Biana had freaked at the Foxfire Ball, when Sophie had called Tam over to her.

Tam's cheeks flushed slight pink for a second.

That talk had probably gone well.

"Anyone else?"

Lihn shook her head. "I love you, brother, but Sophie needs a girl to stay with her." She forced a smile, and Sophie knew she wanted to help look with her brother.

Sophie looked at Lihn. "Don't feel forced to stay. You can go."

Lihn bit her lip. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

She sighed. "I guess I am coming with, now."

Each girl took one of Tam's hands, redy to step into the light Tam had made with the crystal. "Anyone else?" Tam made sure.

Fitz, Keefe and Dex shook their heads.

Tam saluted as he stepped into the light with Lihn and Biana.

Sophie had a gnawing feeling that they wouldn't find anything, and it was eating her up inside.

* * *

 **I THINK I'M GONNA DO THE NEXT CHAPTER IN SOMEONE ELSE'S, BESIDES SOPHIE'S P.O.V**


	10. She Was Frightened

SHE LOOKED AROUND AT EVERYONE WHO SURROUNDED HER.

She was frightened. She didn't know what was happening.

What had happened?

She had been asleep, then she woke up here, resting in the arms of a man in a long black cloak.

His whole face was scared and bubbled up, course and haggard.

She screamed and wailed, but that only made the man smile.

"Look at you. Can't wait to see what happen when they all come after you..."

Still, she cried, not knowing what else to do.

The man lifted up his hand and suddenly, a spark burst to life, hovering above it. "Shut up."

That only made her scream more, especially when he moved it closer, her skin growing hot. It seared her, even though it did not touch her.

Where was she? What was happening?

In the corner, there was a he gray creature. His chest was bare and he was tied up. He yelled under a gag and tried to get the ropes and chains off that were binding him, but he could not.

The man holding her turned to another in the corner who looked like...

"Fffffffffffffffffffffffffiiiiiii! Ffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiit!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks at how much the spark, that light in his hand, burned even though it did not touch her.

He grinned. "Fitz?"

She was shocked. Did her know him, too?

And, where was Sophie?

"Ssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooo! Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooph!" she wailed.

The men shared a cruel smile and aluagh. "Yes. We'll get her when she comes for you, don't worry."

He held up an end of his cape to show a slit. From it, he pulled a black disk. "We've made sure they'll be able to find us."

He pressed it's center, and, suddenly a symbol illuminated on it (the lodestar symbol, from the book) in bright green.

"And we're ready."

* * *

 **Bet you can't guess the two Neverseen members I was mentioning bout!**

 **I'll give you a shoutout, if you can ;)**

 **Also, you** ** _did_** **understand who's P.O.V this was... right?**


	11. It Seems Too Easy

DEX PUMPED HIS FIST IN THE AIR. "I'VE GOT IT!" HE CELEBRATED.

Sophie came over next to him and inspected the small gadget in his hands, which looked much like a small GPS combined with and old human flip-phone. Fitz and Keefe also observed.

On the screen, there was a blue dot and a green dot.

"Blue dot it us," Dex explained, touching it on the screen. He trailed his finger to the green dot and whispered, "Green dot is them."

Something inside Sophie was ecstatic, but another part was fearful.

It seemed too _easy..._

But, she wasn't going to complain.

"C'mon! Let's go grab Lihn, Biana and Tam. Then, we head for Jellybean."

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" BIANA ASKED AS FITZ, DEX AND SOPHIE burst into the room.

"Get moving!" Sophie ordered.

"For what?"

Dex showed them all the gadget with the tracker signal. Then, he explained everything to them.

"I don't like the sound of that," Tam said.

Keefe glared at him. "What? That we found a way to get Elizabeth back?"

He rolled his eyes. "No! It's that this doesn't seem right. Look, it's been one day and bam! We all the sudden already know where they are. It cannot be that simple."

Sophie sighed. "I agree."

Keefe looked a little betrayed and pained. "You're siding with _him?_ I thought you wanted to save her!"

"I do!" she exclaimed. "But, think about it, Keefe! It's like they are ok with us finding them."

Fitz frowned. "Now that you mention it..."

Keefe grumbled. "So, what? We wait around? We don't go after her?"

Sophie grit her teeth. "Keefe, don't you _dare_ start in. I will not be having this argument with you. I have never said or even _shown_ that I want to sit around here. Hell, I want to storm over ot them right now and kick them in the junk for even thinking about touching my daughter. But, we need a plan."

Keefe's face fell. "I'm sorry... I should've-"

"It's fine. Let's just... Think this through."

* * *

 _ **~~P.O.V Change~~**_

He rushed back into the room to find Fintan holding Elizabeth. "Well?" he snarled.

"They have been planning. I heard. I was spying."

"No, sh**, you were spying. I sent you to spy, dumbo." Fintan snarled. He tried to calm himself. "So, Alvar, my boy... What have they come up with?"

He snickered. "Listen to what my idiot brother suggested..."

* * *

 **(That last small P.O.V was set in the future, which will take place after this upcoming chapter, when they make a plan.)**


	12. We've Been Caught

**You guys haven't been talking to me lots... :(**

 **Well, anyway, on wattpad I posted some drawings I've done, if you want to see them**

* * *

"SO WE'RE GONNA NEED A PLAN..." TAM SAID. "ANYONE HAVE AN IDEA?"

Sophie shook her head, rubbing her temples. "None."

"Dex?'

Dex shrugged. "I got their signals, like I already said, but..." he shrugged, again.

Tam continued to go around and ask everyone in the room when it got to the end, he threw his hands up in the air. "That's it! We're doomed!"

Sophie bit her lip, nervously. What if they couldn't think of a plan?

Suddenly, Fitz spoke. "Already got, this is stupid."

Everyone turned to him. "Huh?"

"I know that we've been saying we shouldn't do this the whole time, but I do say we just go for it. Let's just go right over there and get her."

"You're so right!" Tam exclaimed. "That _is_ stupid!"

Sophie rubbed Fut'z shoulder. "It's not stupid." She promised. "Just... Risky."

"I agree with him." She said to the others.

"You do?"

She nodded. "I wannna get my baby girl back. I know it's not really smart to just jump in, but..."

"Let's get to Everglen to pack!"

* * *

SOPHIE AND THE GANG ALL LEAPT BACK TO EVERGLEN TO GRAB THEIR STUFF.

Luckily and thankfully, since they had been planning to all sleep over at Everglen, they had all packed their things, except for biana and Fitz.

While they packed, Sophie sat in the living room with Tam, Lihn, Dex and Keefe.

Sophie pulled out Ella from her backpack and hugged her tight, slightly comforted by the fact that Jellybean had once held onto it, so now it was a if she was a little closer...

But, it still wasn't _her._

Lihn bit her lip, looking at Sophie. She took her hand. "Keep your chin up. We'll get her."

Sophie wiped her eyes. "Ok."

Sophie missed her and Sandor a lot. It even felt weird not going there with an overprotective goblin companion.

His big black sword, his squeaky voice, his-

Everyone jumped when the front door opened. "Oh, uh, hey everyone." Della greeted.

"What are you all doing here?" Alden asked, cheerily.

"Uh..."

 _Fitz, we've been caught!_

* * *

 **Yup. That was horrible**.

 **I hate my writing**.


	13. It's Not In A Lost City

_WHAT?,_ FITZ TRANSMITTED BACK TO HER.

 _We. Have. Been. Caught!_ Sophie clarified.

 _Stall! We'll be down!_

"Uh... H-hi," Sophie greeted, nervously.

Alden and Della shared a look. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Just... wonderful." She lied, forcing her self to continue grinning.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

A lump caught in her throat. "At home with Keefe!"Lihn yelled.

Keefe glared at her and sent her a, _'are you serious?',_ look from the other side of the couch.

She grew red with embarrassment of her lie. "Uhhhhh. I meant Lord Cassius and Lady Gisela."

"Are you kids _actually_ ok?"

"Where is Elizabeth, really?"

Sophie tried to act. "You really think I would leave my child unattended or something? She _is_ with Lady Gisela and Lord Cassius. She was just... sleeping and I didn't want to wake her."

They both shared another look. She could tell they didn't completely believe her. But, they left it alone. "Ok... Do you happen to know where Fitz and Biana are?"

"Here!" Biana exclaimed, running down the stairs with Fitz right behind her. "Right here."

"What's with the backpacks?" Alden asked, crossing his arms. Della grew slightly pale.

"We're heading over to Candleshade," Fitz blurted. "We... had a change of plans."

"Yep," Biana said, playing along. "When we heard Sophie decided to leave Jellybean there, we all protested."

Sophie gave a snort. "It's almost like they only want to see her, now."

Keefe grinned, getting the lie. "Yep. They don't care about us anymore, do they?"

Biana giggled, fake.

Alden and Della both looked confused. "you kids are acting strange."

"Strange? Nooooo. Us? Pssh. You guys are _crazy."_

Alden cleared his throat. "Alright, then. We'll be... upstairs."

* * *

SOPHIE AND THE CREW WENT OUTSIDE EVERGLEN AND INTO THE YARD.

Everyone looked at Dex as he looked at his GPS-gadget. His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to say something, when Tam groaned and smacked his forehead. "Just realized!"

Sophie grew worried. "What?"

"We don't have a leaping crystal or anything to get to the Neverseen! We only found their location! We have to _walk!"_

Keefe grit his teeth. "Don't you complain about walking when Elizabeth is oujt there, and-"

"Keefe," Sophie said calmly.

He took a deep breath. "Sorry."

Dex nodded. "I already knew we'd ghave to walk. But, what I was going to say, was, this location isn't in any of the Lost Cities."

Sophie and Fitz, who were next to one another, exchanged a glance. "So, where is it?"

Dex sighed. "A Forbidden City."

* * *

 **WHICH LOST CITY SHOULD I SET IT IN?!**

 **I have a choice of one on, well, like human earth or...**

 **RAVADOG.**

 **YES, I SAID THAT.**

 **CHOOSE ONE PLZ.**

 **(I kinda prefer a human city/state, but I can work with Ravadog).**


	14. Forbidden City

**I have chosen a Forbidden City!**

 **Also, sorry for the spelling error of Ravagog**.

 **Stupid iPad.**

 **Anyways, I chose _, _ for the Forbidden CIty because I have already been there, so**...

 **It'll be easier for me to describe it and everything.**

 **Let's do this!**

* * *

"THEN... WHERE IS IT?" SOPHIE ASKED after a moment of silence.

Dex shrugged. "I can zoom in to see exactly where they are, but even if I did, I can't read their weird so-called 'words'."

Sophie had temporarily forgotten elves used the Enlightened Language and runes. "Give it here. I can read."

Sophie tapped the green dot and instantly the screen exploded to life qnd zoomed down onto a section of the Earth where it was.

But, was not flat, no.

It was 3D and real, showing everything that even moved, in motion. It was like a spyball, almost.

Sophie moved her finger around on the screen, dragging the view around the town.

She scrolled and scrolled around the placw of the dot until-

"A sign!".

Everyone was now looking over her shoulder.

Tam scrunched up his face in confusion, and squinted his eyes like he was trying to read it.

"This _is_ hard to read! Correction, I cannot read it _at all!_ What do these humans think they are writing or saying?"

Sophie was going to retort, but instead she swallowed it and read: CHARING CROSS STATION.

Sophie's mind spun with the new information as she recalled one of her old geography classes, back when she lived in San Diego. She knew where that was!

Sophie zoomed out a little, up above the station and to an overview of the city.

She saw many black cabs, a couple double-decker bright red busses, a river...

...And a giant clock tower.

She pointed to it. "That's Big Ben."

"What?" Her friends all asked in unison.

"It's a giant clock tower in London, England."

Fitz snapped his fingers. "I remember that!'

Sophie smiled. "Let me guess, you looked for me there?"

"Maybe."

Sophie's smile faded. They had a long way to go.

Lihn frowned. "How are we supposed to _walk_ there?"

Sophie handed back Dex the GPS gadget and tapped her chin in thought, pacing with her other hand on her hip. She lit up. "Aha!'

"What?" Biana asked. "What does, 'aha', mean?"

Sophie stretched out her mind to an old friend, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. _Sil?_

 _SOPHIE! FRIEND! KEEFE! FLY!_

Sophie smiled. _Hey. Can you pick us up? We need a ride. And, bring Greyfell and Shannon._ **(Yes, I used Shannon's name for Silveny's baby! :) Just... couldn't think of a creative name)**

A second later, three alicorns appeared in the space before them.

Sophie went up to Shannon and patted her strong neck. "Hey, Shannon," she cooed. "You mind if you give us a ride?"

The alicorn whinnied and stamped her hoof excitedly.

Sophie grinned and ducked her head, as if in a small bow. "Thank you."

She turned back to the others. "So, who's hopping on who?"


	15. Welcome To New York

**Ok, this is stupid.**

 **But... I'm sad.**

 **What about?**

 **Well...**

 **I got a review/Pm thingy from someone and...**

 **It wasn't the best. They actually sent multiple.**

 **I chose to not say from who or when, but...**

 **I'm starting to doubt myself. I'm not so sure I want to or even should try to finish this fanfic.**

 **They called me an idiot! And they said I needed help :( (Like, mental help)**

 **This may be my last chapter. Haven't decided yet.**

 **And, if you are the person who said this to me, and you know this is about you and are reading it, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I shouldn't be talking about you.**

 **It just... hurt, what with my dad always saying stuff like that.**

 **I probably shouldn't have even wrote this. I really am sorry.**

 **It's selfish.**

 **You and everyone else don't need to hear about how I was hurt by someone's opinion.**

 **I...**

 **I'll just try to keep my mouth shut from now on.**

 **To everyone else, I'm sorry you had to read about my sad, stupid, pity-party life.**

 **You don't deserve that.**

* * *

THEY CAME TO A CONCLUSION THAT SOPHIE, BIANA, AND DEX WOULD RIDE ON SHANNON, WHILE Lihn and Tam would ride on Greyfell, and Keefe and Fitz rode on Silveny.

Sophie had had to calm Greyfell down, him assuring that Tam and Lihn were nice.

Silveny was fine with Fitz on her back, because Keefe was there.

And, Shannon... well, she seemed to like Sophie a lot more than Silveny or Greyfell did, so she was ok with her and Biana atop her back.

The 'team' had to travel a long way, but eventually, they found a cliff to jump off of to teleport.

Sophie's stomach coiled at how high they were and her head spun.

Wait, she'd teleported tons of times! Why was she so afraid, now?

Keefe frowned at her, sensing her unease. "You ok?"

She rubbed her forehead. "I'm so nervous about all of this... I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

Biana had been holding her around the waist as she sat behind her, to keep from falling off, but she scooted back a bit when she mentioned that. "Please, don't," she begged.

Sophie gave her a sad, forced smile. "I'll try. Just... keep some distance."

Silveny snorted and stamped her hoof, then Shannon whinnied. Sophie leaned forward and pattd her strong neck. "It'll be just fine. You'll see," she whispered.

She turned to the others. "You all ready?"

There were some murmurs about, "We're going to die," but, eventually, everyone agreed.

Sophie took a deep breath and slipped her consciousness out to Silveny. _Fly! Jump! Go!_

Silveny nickered and called to the others, then they all ran and jumped off the cliff. Sophie was used to the free-fall as they plummeted down the side of the cliff, but she could hear a few various others screaming.

But, Sophie didn't have time to scream, even though her stomach wrenched and clutched together.

She used all of the adrenaline pulsing through her body to shoot energy out through her core, causing the void to split open with a peal of thunder.

She and the others slipped into it, and she felt Silveny focusing on where to send them, just like Sophie had told her to.

Suddenly, another boom of thunder rang out and they flew out of the void and into a starry night sky. The moon was full and blazing, but when Sophie looked down under her...

She gasped.

A whole city!

Skyscrapers made of glass, tons of roads with fast-moving cars and bright headlights. Many billboards, all electric and chatter rang out, even up in the sky.

"Silveny!" Sophie exclaimed. "You took us to the wrong place!"

Silveny snorted as if defending herself.

Sophie sighed. "Whatever. It's alright. We don't have time to argue. We have to take cover before someone sees us!"

Lihn pursed her lips as the wind whipped her hair. "Why?"

Sophie held back her groan. She didn't want to get so mad so easily. "Humans don't exactly think alicorns are normal."

"Why not?"

Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose. "They think they're myths. Now, back to the point! We have to find somewhere to hide!"

Lihn screamed and Biana huddled closer to Sophie as plane flew overhead. Silveny, Greyfell and Shannon shrieked.

"Calm down! That's just a plane!'

 _Gosh, sometimes being around elves and human objects at the same time, was so difficult..._

Sophie's eyes darted all around, trying to find some place where they could take cover.

"There!" Sophie cried out when she noticed a familiar patch of trees among the buildings. She had seen it, once in a textbook at her human school. "Central park. Take us down there, Silveny!"

Silveny nickered as she swooped down in the sky, sending Shannon and Greyfell following.

But, Silveny started flying in between the buildings and near the roads.

"Silveny!" Sophie called over the traffic as some people stopped suddenly to look at the three alicorns flying with people on their backs. People on the sidewalks were stopping to pull out their phones and video and photograph them. "We're way too low! Get higher! _Get higher!"_

Silveny, Shannon and Greyfell and galloped higher into the sky as they made a turn towards Central Park. They began to descend lower in the sky and Sophie felt her stomach drop with them.

She covered her mouth.

 _You will not barf, you will not barf!_

They dipped into a small opening in the canopy of trees and touched the ground. Sophie immediately slid off Shannon and just fell to the ground, panting in the grass. Several of her friends surrounded her, worriedly.

"I-I'm great," Sophie stuttered, answering their next question. "J-Just a little queasy."

* * *

IT WAS LATER ON DECIDED THAT THEY WOULD SPEND THE NIGHT IN THE PARK, as if to not draw attention to themselves, and to simply lay low.

Sophie _had_ managed to throw up, not to her liking. She was apparently _way_ too nervous about facing the Neverseen.

Or... maybe she was scared of what she would find when they did get to the Neverseen hideout.

The gang chose a spot under some trees, next to a wide lake. The moon and stars reflected into it like it was a mirror.

Silveny, Shannon and Greyfell curled up together under the trees and Biana and Dex, cutely, managed to both lay down and fall asleep against two separate alicorns. Fitz, Tam and Keefe were conversing about something when Sophie slowly drifted from them and to the lake. She took off her boots and socks and waded into the water, up to her ankles.

She closed her eyes, savoring the bliss peace that overwhelmed her.

It was not-too-soon shattered when she remembered Elizabeth was gone. She was not at home. Alden, Della, Grady and Edaline didn't know where she was.

"Hey."

Sophie jumped at the voice, the water splashing slightly. It rippled.

Keefe laughed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. So... how's it going?"

Sophie looked up at the sky. "Not so great," she whispered.

Keefe ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah... You should probably get some sleep."

Sophie looked back at him and smirked. "We got from, 'how's it going?', to, 'you should probably get some sleep,' in, like, five seconds."

Keefe snorted and reached out to her from the beach. Sophie reached out her own arm to him, allowing him to take hold of it. Keefe pulled her close and kissed the side of her forehead. "You _should_ get some sleep."

She nodded.

* * *

 **Still don't know if I should continue... :(**


	16. Cash!

**this is to all of you who keep me smiling and going with your comments. I do this for you.**

 **I apologise about how I talk about my "sad" life at the beginnings of these (though, at this point, my apologies are pathetic). I apologise about a lot of things.**

 **Love you all!**

* * *

SOPHIE AWOKE TO SOMEONE SHAKING HER GENTLY. She groaned and swatted at them. "No."

"We have to show you something."

She rolled over and grumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. When she opened them, a newspaper was being held really close to her face. She took it from person's hands and squinted at the front page headline and picture.

Three alicorns, gliding gracefully over one of New York's

streets. You could see Sophiw and everyone on the backs of the alicorns, but, luckily, you coukd not distinguish their faces. They were too blurry, like they had been taken with an out-of-date phone.

Sophie scrambled to read the article. At the end, Sophie laughed, cheerily. "They think it was a movie stunt! A hoax!"

"Is that good?" Dex asked.

"Wonderful! It means the government won't be after us or whatever! But... people may keep a look out for us, like reporters."

"Reporters?" Biana asked.

Sophie knew she was going to ask what they were next.

"What are-"

"People who gather information and spread it to the world," she explained, quickly.

"Ohhhhhh."

Sophie stood. Her stomach turned sour at her next question. "So... Anyone have an idea for a plan?"

They looked around at one another, and Sophie was returned with only a shrug.

She sighed. "Well, then, I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Yep. Hey, Dex?"

"Hmmm?"

She smiled. "If I could somehow find an ATM... Do you think you could...?" Sophie held up her hands and wriggled her fingers, raising and eyebrow.

Dex chuckled. "This is what I get for manifesting as a Technopath."

* * *

SOPHIE'S ARMS WERE LITERALLY FILLED -NO, _OVERFLOWING_ \- WITH CASH.

She giggled as she slipped it all into her purple backpack. "I can't wait to show the others, this!"

Dex and Sophie had gone out into the large city to find an ATM, while the other stayed back the park with Silveny, Greyfell and Shannon.

Dex turned a little red, almost proud of himself. "Yep."

"So, what was your plan?" Des asked as they walked out of the stores and onto the sidewalk.

"Well, I was figuring we could get the money, then stock up on some human clothes and food. Water bottles, too. Stuff like that. And, probably a map. Then, we could get going to London."

Des nodded. "Why not just do that, now? While we're out here?"

Sophie looked at him. "That's... Actually not a bad idea. Let's do it."

So, the rest of the time, they spent looking in tons of clothes hops and mini markets.

Sophie really hoped they had all guessed correctly on their friends sizes for clothes.

Luckily, Dex's satchel and Sophie's purple backpack held all of their stuff just fine.

When they were done shopping, they entered a random store and separated to the two bathrooms to change int their human clothes.

Sophie was atisfied she hadn't brought Biana along, because, otherwise she would most likely be wearing a shirt covered in sequins. Or, just a dress.

Instead, her outfit was simple jeans and a plaid shirt. She did her hair up into a ponytail and pulled on a sweatshirt, as well.

When she came out of the bathroom, Sophie almost didn't recognize Dex with his normal T shirt and jeans. He smiled with his dimples showing. "Ready to head back?"

She slipped on her backpack. "Ready."


	17. Ninety-Nine Bottles On A Wall

**Alright, guys. I'm doing this.**

 **Q &A!**

 **Send me questions over the next span of days and I will answer them on December... uh... Sometime next week.**

 **Deadline is**

* * *

"WHY MUST IT BE HUMAN CLOTHES?" BIANA grumbled.

Sophie smiled as Biana gruffly patted down her puffy sweatshirt and took Sophie's hand, getting on Shannon. "At least it is not ogre clothes."

Biana shuddered. "Good point."

Shannon snorted and Sophie reached forward and patted her neck. "It's ok. We'll be fine."

Sophie looked over to her friends. "We all ready?"

Keene smiled at her. "Hey, it can't be as long as that one ride we took with Silveny to that cave!"

Sophie hated to crush his hopes. "Keefe, it's, like, 8 hours. Maybe more."

A couple in the group snickered. "You've hurt me and my pride, Foster."

Sophie half smiled and shrugged, innocently. "Sorry."

She wove her fingers through Shannon's mane. "Let's ride! Go!"

Shannon, Greyfell and Silveny raised their wings and leaped into the sky, happily.

Sophie no longer needed to hold the map, seen as she had her photographic memory. "East, Sil! To the North Atlantic Ocean!"

Silveny veered everyone in the direction Sophie had told her, and they were on their way.

* * *

IT WAS ABOUT SIX HOURS LATER. THE SUN WAS SETTING AND DEX CHECKED HIS DISNEYLAND WATCH.

"It's 7:19," he announced.

"When did we leave?" Sophie asked.

Fitz snickered. "Around 2:00. You slept in a looooong time."

Sophie snorted. "Well, sor-ry."

"Apology accepted."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, prob."

Sophie rolled her eyes as Biana tried to contain her laughter from behind.

"Anyways, we should arrive there in…"- she started counting on her fingers-"Three or four hours."

Everyone groaned.

"My butt hurts," Keefe complained.

"Dude, TMI." Tam said.

Lihn giggled.

"Can we play a game or something?" Biana asked. "I'm super bored."

Sophie had to admit, she was, too. She was having to force her eyes to stay open, so she would not fall asleep.

She didn't come all this way to fall off a alicorn into the North Atlantic Ocean.

Sophie took a deep breath. "I know a human song that can pass the time. But, it is quite repetive. Also, might drive me and Keefe crazy with our photographic memories."

 ** **"Sing it!"****

 _"Ninety-nine bottles of..."_


	18. Landing

SOPHIE AND THE OTHERS ALL REACHED THE POINT of one bottle on the wall-for the _sixth time_ \- by the time they saw land.

"Ireland!" Sophie called out, pointing.

She took in the sight of the whole mass of land, completely green. "Wow, it really _is_ the Emerald Isle. Look at all that green!"

She looked at the others on Silveny and Greyfell. "Once we touch down, follow my lead. Ok?"

They all nodded their agreement.

Sophie could see by their dreary expressions and dark circles underneath their eyes that they were tired. She could also feel Shannon's muscles tightening underneath her, with every beat of her wings.

Sophie rubbed her neck. "Almost there, Just a little farther. Then, we can take a nice break."

Sophie looked down at the land below, trying to find a good place to hide. She sighed, knowing they'd have to hide.

Sure, there were trees. But, it's not like they could spend another night on the cold, hard ground outside. They needed to get good rest, which meant sleeping in a nice environment.

But… then they'd have to find a way to hide Silveny, Greyfell and Shannon.

Sophie looked behind her to Biana, who was leaning on her, half-awake.

"Biana?"

"Hmmm…?"

Sophie bit her lip, hating that she had to ask Biana of this. "I know you're tired, but I need to ask a favor of you."

She straightened and stretched. "Sure."

"When we touch down, we're going to need to hide the alicorns."

Sophie took another look down a the land below and saw…

Perfect!

"I'm going to need you to help me turn them invisible." She caught Biana's worried expression.

"But, I can still barely keep myself together."

 **(LODESTAR SPOILER!)** "I'll help you, just hold my hand. Remember, Enhancer?"

Biana took a deep breath. "Alright."

Sophie slipped into Silveny's head. _There! Go to that farm!_

Silveny tilted her wings and started to descend, then Shannon and Greyfell followed.

The moment they touched down, Sophie slid off Shannon. Fitz, Keefe, Tam and Lihn looked around at their surroundings, confused.

They were on a horse farm, with a huge barn, a pasture and a couple of stables.

Sophie grabbed Biana's hand and Shannon went invisible. It looked a little bit weird with Biana on top of… air.

Next, Greyfell and Silveny came beside Shannon's two sides and Biana reached out and touched the both of them, sending them invisible. You could tell Biana was already getting drained, with the pained expression on her face and the light film of sweat forming on her forehead.

Sophie tried to help her as best she could, so she grabbed onto her with her other and pulsed all the energy she had into Biana.

Biana turned invisible, then, too and one of Sophie's legs managed to go.

But, even with the both of them, they were losing energy rapidly.

"Into that barn! I'm sure there's some saddle blankets in there!"

"For what?"

"Just move!"

Eventually, they all trudged into the barn and Sophie's hands slipped away from Biana as she stumbled backwards and slammed into a stall door of a horse's residing place.

She panted and wiped the sweat off her forehead, and Biana stopped the vanishing trick, leaning against Shannon's neck.

"H-hurry," Sophie gulped. "We can't have anyone, especially the owner's of this place, finding us. Get some saddle blankets and put them over Shannon, Geryfell, and Silveny's wings."

Fitz, Tam, Lihn and Keefe all ran and hurriedly grabbed them off a rack, sliding them over the alicorns wings, concealing them.

It wasn't going to be the best disguise, but they could manage. And, Sophie had a plan for the horns.

Sophie stood shakily on her rubber legs and rubbed her bruised back. She jumped when the stall behind her was hit, hard.

A horse inside had reared up and struck out at it with it's hooves at the sight of Silveny, Greyfell and Shannon.

Other horses began to join in.

"Shhhh," Sophie cooed, holding up her arms. "It's ok. We're no here to hurt you!"

But, no matter what she tried, she could not calm them down. No one could.

Sophie's chest and heart were clenched in fear at the thought of being caught, but…

Wouldn't they have already been caught if someone was home? Couldn't they hear all the racket?

Sophie peeked outside the barn door at the house.

Not even a lamp was on inside.

Sophie stepped out and began to head for the house, despite everyone's yelled protests.

Sophie got to the door andknocked, but no one came.

Again.

 _No one._

Once again.

 _Nothing._

Sophie was giddy.

 _No one was home!_

Sophie frowned when she noticed the door was… slightly _open?_

She jiggled the doorknob and it felt odd, so she pushed open the door and looked at it.

It had been picked.

Sophie gasped when she saw the whole house was a mess, and everything was covered in ash.

 _The Neverseen used ash to cover up their scent,_ she recalled.

Alarm bells went off in her head, but, still Sophie had moved forward cautiously in the still house.

What if Jellybean was here?

Sophie's hand flashed to her mouth, while the other clutched her chest in fear at the sight before her.

 _Oh, dear… This is all my fault._


	19. I Can't Stay Here

_ALL. MY. FAULT._

That was her only thought as she looked at the people before her.

Se had been wandering around the house at the stables, when she'd discovered the Neverseen had been here.

Then, when she made it to the living room…

Two people on the couch were bound by thick leather ropes. Gags were over their mouths and their eye were still part-way open, their eyes lolled back in their heads and their eyelids twitching, ever so slightly.

One was a old woman, the other a man. They both had gray hair and looked fragile.

Sophie shivered as a draft ran through the house.

 _I've done this… Haven't I?_

Sophie's' fears were confirmed when she picked up the note wrapped with the straps binding the couple.

 _ **Just gave you a little help. Enjoy your place to stay for the night.**_

Sophie sniffled. "No…" She brushed back the woman's hair from her forehead. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. You didn't deserve this."

Sophie worked on unbinding the couple, bit-by-bit, strap-by-strap. When they were unbound, Sophie began working on the gags, and her friends rushed into the room.

Keefe saw Sophie's tear-stained face and sprinted to her. "What's-" He paused when he looked over at the two people.

Everyone else came over, too.

"Oh my…" Fitz started, but he couldn't finish.

Sophie choked on a tiny sob, clutching her hand over her heart at how it physically hurt. Her chest tightened as she looked at the poor people.

Thinking of how frightened they had probably been, when the Neverseen had probably just burst into their home, unannounced…

"It's all my fault!" She cried. "They didn't deserve this! T-they-"

When her knees started to fail, someone caught her.

She didn't know who, but she was grateful.

" _Ooooooooook,_ she's had enough stress for today," Tam decided.

Lihn was very pale and clinging to her twin brother as Sophie was laid on the couch and Fitz, Keefe, and Dex helped to carry the elderly couple upstairs.

But, Sophie didn't want to be treated in such a kind way. Not after what she had caused.

She gradually sat up and brought her knees to her chest, massaging her temples.

She had to do something.

 _Fintan!,_ she reached out.

She hated the very _thought_ of being inside his dark mind, but she had to release some stress.

 _You did this! How dare you! Let my child go! Get out of my life!_

She clenched her jaw tightly as she knew that even if she _had_ accomplished getting into his head, he would not answer.

She sharply wrenched her fingers from her temples and bit her lip, holding inside the angry scream she yearned so badly to release.

Eventually, Fitz, Keefe, and Dex came back downstairs.

Sophie laughed darkly. "Look at what I've done, now."

Dex's forehead creased. "Sophie, you didn't-"

"Why does this always have to happen?! Wherever I go, something bad _always has to happen!_ Why can't I be normal?!" She raged on, flinging her arms up in frustration and then bringing them down on the couch cushions with a thud.

Keefe came up to her and bent down on one knee before her on the couch. Sophie looked away angrily.

Keefe wiped a rebellious tear off her face. " _You_ didn't do this. _They_ did."

Sophie looked at him. " _They_ did it for _me."_

Keefe didn't know how to get past that statement. He sighed, changing the subject. "They're alive. The Neverseen didn't kidnap or kill them. Isn't that a plus?"

Sophie lifted up her arms, gesturing around them. "Look at their house, now!"

Mud was strewn across the hardwood floors and the frayed rug in the center of the room. A coat rack was knocked over, jackets and hats lying on the ground. A window was shattered.

Sophie buried her face in her hands, focusing on taking deep breaths.

She couldn't let an itty-bitty bit of guilt break her.

Not now.

Jellybean needed her.

She lowered her hands and ran one through her hair, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly. "I can't stay here. Not after knowing _they_ were here and what they did."

Fitz nodded. "Ok. We can clean everything up for them, if that would make you feel better."

When she nodded, sleepily, everyone started moving and shuffling around. Sophie went to get up, when Keefe placed a steady hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, questioningly.

"You should take a break."

Sophie knew he wasn't going to let her get up. She sat back. "Alright."

Biana flopped down next to her. "I deserve a break, too."

Sophie smiled and took her friend's hand. "You do."

* * *

 **Yup. This was horrible.**

 **Sorry!**


	20. Horse Play Or Alicorn Play

SOPHIE AND THE REST ALL WENT BACK TO THE BARN WHEN everything had been cleaned up.

Sophie had left some random hairpins and a couple lusters behind for the couple to pay for the damages, and the blankets and… other things they were about to take.

"Where are we going? And how will we hide the alicorns?"

Sophie stroked Silveny's muzzle as she grinned at her friends.

"I have a plan. May not be the best, but, it's all we got."

Sophie stepped away from Silveny and went into the back of the barn. She came back, dragging a horse harness. "This is for a carriage. We're going to hide them and ourselves, in plain sight."

* * *

IT TOOK AWHILE, BUT, EVENTUALLY Sophie and everyone got Silveny into a harness and strapped to a carriage.

The original harness hadn't fit correctly, what with Silveny's large wings. So, they'd had to hook together two harnesses.

Next, they hooked Greyfell and Shannon to the sides of Silveny.

Sophie rubbed the knot of emotions lodged underneath her ribs, wincing at how many emotions she had pent up.

It was a lot.

The alicorns' wings were covered by their individual saddle blankets, but their horns were still in plain sight.

They all gathered into the carriage and Sophie looked at Biana, apologetically. "Think you could channel your vanishing to their horns if I help you?"

Biana nodded. "Their horns aren't too large, so it shouldn't take such a huge toll on me like it did before. Especially with you helping."

"Alright. We can wait until we get on the roads and see people, though. Ready?"

Fitz shrugged, holding onto the reins. "Uhhh… why, not?"

He gave her a uneasy smile and Sophie tapped her head. "Don't worry. I can always transmit-yell to her if she misbehaves."

Silveny, out of the barn! To the road!

Silveny _did_ start moving, but she took Sophie's excited commands as if she had wanted her to gallop. _Fast._

 _WHOA! HOLD ON! A LITTLE SLOWER! SLOWER!_

Sophie chuckled when everyone took in a sigh of relief as the alicorns slowed to a trot, aside the road they were following.

Sophie chuckled. "See? Told you I had it covered."

Tam sent her a play-glare. "Are you serious?":

She shrugged and giggled. "Who knows? You can never know with me." She paused, to smirk. "Well, except for Empaths."

She reached over and ruffled Keefe's hair.

"Foster! Stop! Halt! Release! Someone call her off!"

"You cannot call off me!" She teased.  
Sophie and Keefe were now cat-fighting between Fitz and the reins, and he did _not_ seem too happy about it.

"If we crash, I'm blaming you guys!"

"Me too!" Dex exclaimed, holding onto the seat cushion, tightly.

"Let us join in on the fun!" Lihn said, making a water bubble in the air. She looked at Tam. "Sorry, bro!"

"NOOO-"

And… you can guess what happened, next.


	21. Hotel

THE GANG ARRIVED AT A HOTEL… WELL, a _long_ time later.

"Finally!" Sophie exclaimed, getting up and out of the carriage. "Mmm… I'll go inside and get us a room."

"Some of us should come with you," Dex said.

Sophie rolled her eyes, when most of her friends stood at that. "Someone need to stay with the alicorns!"

Keefe raised his hand. "I will. Glitterbut, Daddy Sparkle-toosh, and Shimmer-booty Jr. like me."

Sophie smiled. "Ok, Keefe."

When they entered the hotel, they went up to the counter to find a woman with red hair. She was wearing hoop earrings and a sweater-vest, her lips glossed with red. "Dia dhuit."

Sophie cleared her throat and switched to Irish. "Hello."

"How may I help you and your friends? Are your parents outside?"'

"We're older than we look," Sophie said with a forced smile. "And… no. We're on a little college trip."

"And where is the rest of your class?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as Sophie started taking dollar bills out from her backpack.

"Mmm… They got sidetracked. Didn't want to stay here, apparently." She shrugged. "But, we like it here."

The woman nodded, slowly, unsure. She took a deep breath and went to a computer. "And what would you like for a room?"

"Do you have a joined one?"

"Of course."

"How many beds, in each?"

"Two in each."

Sophie nodded. "We'll have one of those."

"...Of course."

The woman gave Sophie the price for one night and after signing a receipt and handing over the money, SOphie turned back to Dex, tam, Lihn and Fitz. She switched back to the Enlightened Language. "I've got us a room." She raised the key card and smiled.

The woman frowned behind her at the sudden language change. "How do you speak my language so well and easily transition back to yours?"

Sophie smiled. "Practice, I guess. My Da- I mean- _Papa_ , has taught me well," Sophie said, winking at when she used the normal term for 'dad' there.

The woman chuckled. "You can just say father, here. Or dad. No need to get technical."

The woman turned to Fitz. "An bhfuil Gaeilge agat, freisin, buachaill deas? (Do you know Irish, too, pretty boy?) "

Fitz tried to form words on his mouth. "Uhhhhh…"

Sophie smirked at the woman, leaning her elbow on the counter. "He's not as good as me."

She laughed aloud. "I see, I see. Have a good night!"  
Sophie nodded, then snapped her fingers. "Oh! I forgot some friends outside."

The woman waved a finger. "Naughty, naughty. Do not leave behind your friends!"

* * *

WHEN SOPHIE RAN OUTSIDE WITH FITZ, DEX, TAM, BIANA, AND LIHN, she immediately started unhooking the alicorns from the harnesses.

When they were unbuckled, they opened their wings and the saddle blankets fell off.

"Biana, I'm gonna need your help. We'll sneak the alicorns in, one-by-one. Can you manage to make me, you and an alicorn invisible?"

Biana wrung her hands. "I believe, so."

"Good."

* * *

 **The Irish, my friends.**

 **Presenting, a very nice Irish person.**

 **(Lol, what was that? I may be drunk on sugar!)**

 **:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:O  
:O  
:O  
:O  
:O  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:P**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	22. Please, Don't Let Me Be Right

IT TOOK A STRAINED AMOUNT OF TIME TO SNEAK IN THE alicorns, one-by-one, but once they got it done, everyone was very pleased to get into the room and shut the door.

They opened up the joining-bedroom-door and the alicorns curled up in a corner of one of the rooms, sleeping.

Everyone took turns using the bathroom to change into their pajamas they had packed in their bags, and Sophie was one of the last ones to hop in.

Her stomach quivered and was uneasy, so she decided to hop in the tub.

She drew a hot bath and hopped into it, taking off her panic switch and cognate rings. She loved how it eased her aching muscles. She rubbed her temples, too, hoping the massage would make her slight headache go away.

When Sophie hopped out and dressed, the headache was gone, but her stomach still felt horrible.

She groaned, _hating_ how nervous she had been lately. Apparently, it set her stomach _on edge._

She tried to calm it by sitting down, but that didn't work.

She ended up squatting in front of the toilet and hurling into it.

It was liquidy and chunky and smelt _awful._ **(Beautiful image, there. Don't you think?)**

Keefe heard her, and he swung open the door. "Oh, great…"

He dropped next to her and rubbed circles on her back, trying to comfort her. She soon stopped, and he spread his legs apart and pulled her in between them on the floor, letting her rest back on him.

He brushed back a piece of hair from her forehead. "...Oh, Soph… What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I've just been so nervous and anxious lately…" she answered.

He sighed, taking her hands and caressing the tops of them with his thumbs. "Rough week?"

Sophie tugged out an eyelash. "Yeah."

"I hate to say this, but I don't think it'll get easier."

Sophie nodded, a lump forming in her throat. "Do you… Do you think we'll be able to get Elizabeth back?" she whispered.

It took a minute for him to answer. "I'm… not certain."

She wiped her glassy eyes. "Can you help me up?"

Keefe stood up and outstretched a hand to her. She took it and stood.

"What are you planning?" Keefe asked, knowing she wasn't planning on heading to bed.

She sighed. "I'm taking a walk outside."

"Foster, I don't think-"

She stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I can handle myself. You trust me, don't you?"

He took a deep breath. "Be careful."

She grinned, her eyes twinkling. "Aren't I always?"

"That's not helping."

She giggled.

* * *

SOPHIE HAD AN ITCHING FEELING SHE KNEW WHY SHE WAS SICK, and she didn't want to be right.

So, she walked outside in the crisp, night air, until she reached a dollar store. Or, a euro store.

A bell jingled as she entered, and a boy, probably in his late teens, at the front desk perked up. "Well, hello. Up late, are we?"

Sophie smiled. "It's only, ten."

He grinned. "Suppose, so. What's up pretty girl like you doing up and walking all alone at night?"

Sophie blushed. "Mmm… Just a late-night walk, I guess."

"Taken, I presume?"

Sophie was a little taken-aback. "You're… asking me if I'm single?"

"Is that an offense?"

Sophie blushed, more. "Not… really. But, yeah. I am."

He nodded, straightening. His voice was still cheerful, though. "Should have guessed."

Sophie nodded and rolled awkwardly on her heels.

This was going to be a… weird next question.

"So… do you, uh… by any chance have any, uh…"

Sophie took a deep breath.

 _Just get it over with._

Sophie opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted. "I think I understand."

Sophie turned completely beet red, looking at the floor and nodding.

"Third aisle. It's on me."

She bit her lip and scuffled on her feet to the third aisle.

Sure enough, she found what she was looking for.

 _Please, don't let me be right..._

* * *

 **Sophie.**

 **Is.**

 **ILL!  
MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT NOTHING ELSE COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG.  
NOPE!**

 **You'll find out just how ill she is soon...**


	23. The Bomb

SOPHIE WAITED IMPATIENTLY FOR THE ANSWERS SHE NEEDED.

 _30 more seconds..._

It was like she was waiting for a bomb to explode.

 _25..._

 _Tick._

The answer would either destroy her...

 _20..._

 _Tick._

...Or leave her with more questions.

 _15..._

 _Tick._

So close.

 _10..._

 _Tick._

Yet, so far.

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

Did she really want to do this?

Yes!

She checked straight away, needing her answer.

Yes, or no... Yes, or no. Yes, or no? Yes, or no?! Yesorno?! YESORNO?!

She put a hand to her mouth, and her answer dropped to the floor, as it had slipped from her hand.

Yes.

But... no!

Why!

Why.

Why.

WHY?!

 _Now?!_ Of all times?!

Sophie took a deep breath and threw her answer in the garbage.

She just... couldn't believe it.

But, she couldn't be mad, either.

 _No... Happy. She must be happy._

 _Right?_

* * *

WHEN EVERYONE ELSE WOKE UP IN THE MORNING, SOPHIE was already up.

SHe sat in a swivel-chair at a desk.

Biana rubbed her eyes as they all gathered round her. "What...? Why are you up already?"

Biana was managing to look cute. even with beadhead.

 _Stop getting distracted, Sophie. You know you have to tell them._

She bit her lip and stood. "Guys, I-"

Someone yawned. Sophie didn't know who, but she was annoyed.

She clapped her hands loud and everyone perked up. "GUYS!"

"Y-yeah?! What? We're awake."

She mumbled something, unable to be heard. "I have something to tell you all."

They looked at her oddly, beckoning her to continue.

She wrung her hands. "Ummm... So, I know what's wrong with me."

Tam wiped his bangs off his forhead. "What? That you woke us up early?"

Lihn flicked him in the arm, while Biana covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Sophie licked her lips, nervously, looking at the ceiling and rolling on her heels, again. "No..."

She looked down at her feet.

The second she found the correct words, she looked at Keefe. "I don't know how, but... You know how I said you could have the next last name rights?"

His eyes went wide. "Foster..." he breathed.

She wiped her glassy eyes, laughing. She lifted up her arms, then dropped them at her sides.

She smiled, not knowing what else to do. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

* * *

 **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, CRAP!**

 **THIS IS HAPPENING.**

 **YAS.**


	24. Name

"WHAT?"

Sophie shrugged, tears, -happy or sad, she didn't know- streaming down her face. "Yeah."

"That... can't be possible," Dex decided. "Because for that to happen-"

"It's wonderful!" Biana exclaimed. "A miracle!"

Sophie actually did have an idea on how it happened, but it didn't make sense, so she shoved it aside. Well, it didn't make sense by human standards.

So, in _elvin_ standards, she was probably correct. **(If you want me to tell you, ask me. If not, be happy and consider it a magical miracle :))**

Sophie took out the test from her front sweatshirt pocket. It had a little red bow on it, which she had gotten from the boy at the front desk of the dollar store.

 _"Good luck," he'd told her. "Here. This might make the news go a little... smoother?"_

 _She'd smiled and taken the bow, attaching it. "Thank you."_

 _"No problem. Tell the lucky guy it's his late and/or early birthday present."_

"...I checked," she randomly whispered, revealing another test. "I... took it from Elwin's office awhile back. Found it in my backpack, randomly when I came back to the hotel room, last night."

When everyone looked confused as to what the strip was that Sophie was holding out, she explained.

"It's to see whether it's a boy or girl."

"...WELL...?" They all asked in unison.

She giggled. "Blue is boy, pink is girl."

They looked all together at the...

blue strip!

Sophie patted her still-flat stomach. "Little boy... My little boy."

* * *

"DO WE REALLY HAVE TIME TO SIT AROUND AND PICK A NAME?" SOPHIE giggled as Keefe led her over to one of the beds.

He propped up pillows against the headboard and laid back, patting the one beside him.

Sophie crawled over to him and laid next to him. He put his arm around her. "So, we already know the last name, cuz you clearly promised I would have last name privileges."

She bit her lip to keep it from curling into a smile. "Yeah."

"So, what are you thinking?"

"What are you thinking?"

He snorted. "Strange question, coming from a Telepath."

She punched him playfully in the arm. "I'm serious."

He chuckled. "Ok, ok..."


	25. Kenric Williams Sencen

"KENRIC WILLIAMS SENCEN," SOPHIE KEPT REPEATING THE NAME, smiling wider each time. "You know you have a sister?"

Keefe chuckled. "Don't creep out the kid, Foster."

"Hey!"

Keefe couldn't stop laughing and Sophie kept continually flicking him, hoping he would stop.

When he finally did, he clutched his stomach, panting. "Wow. What a rush."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's get moving. I have my baby girl and a goblin to save."

* * *

SOPHIE DIDN'T FEEL ALL TOO WELL, HOPPING onto Shannon's back.

She felt so close, but so far from Elizabeth.

And... what if when she _did_ get to her... she was...

Sophie bit her lip, hard.

 _No. She is just fine. You will get to her, and she will be just fine._

Silveny obviously felt her worry, so she started sending her calm and peaceful, some positive emotions. She also sent her a couple images of her and Shannon and SIlveny, all playing happily in a meadow.

Sophie smiled. _Thank you._

 _SOPHIE. FRIEND. CALM. HAPPY._

 _Yes,_ she agreed.

 _FLY? JELLYBEAN?_

Sophie giggled. _Yes! Fly to Jellybean! Get us to London!_

* * *

 ** _Ooooooooooooooooook._**

 **I NEED HELP. I NEED MOR IDEAS AS OF WHAT TO DO FOR THIS STORY.**

 **MAYBE SOME COMPLICATIONS?**

 **JUST GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, OR THIS STORY IS LITERALLY GOING TO END, IN, LIKE, FOUR CHAPTERS.**


	26. Strategize

**Watching youtube minecraft horror maps played by dantdm, while writing...**

 **I'm frightened. Not gonna lie.**

 **But, I LOVE watching these. :)**

* * *

SOPHIE SUCKED IN A BREATH AS SHE SAW WHAT LAY AHEAD.

"Guys..." she called.

"That's it, isn't it?"

Sophie looked back at them, not sure what to say. She simply nodded. "yep."

"Where should we land?" Fitz asked.

"Mmmm... Somewhere near the building. We probably shouldn't go in through the main entrance. Too risky." She shouted over the wind, pointing down at the huge station to show them the people pouring in.

"Sophie," Keefe said.

Sophie turned to look at him.

He sighed, loud enough for her to hear. "I hate to say it, but... We maybe should wait until night."

"Night?" Sophie asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. Let's get an hotel near her and... we'll head in later on. It'll give us time to strategize."

"Strategize? Elizabeth is right. In. _There!_ So close!"

"We can make a plan, then." Keefe continued. When Sophie opened her mouth to protest, again, he added, "It would make it more safe for Jellybean if fighting is involved."

Sophie closed her mouth. Slowly, she nodded and then looked back forward.

She swore she heard Keefe whisper something close to, "I think we should... plan something on our own," to Fitz.

What did he mean by _that?_

Sophie ignored it. Probably meant nothing.

She'd imagined it, she finally decided.

"We're gonna land right behind Charing Cross!" Sophie told the others before she transmitted to Silveny. _Land right there, girl! Right behind that big building!_

Silveny nickered as she tilted her wings and led Shannon and Greyfell down with her.

The only reason Sophie was letting them land there in clear daylight was because she had read somewhere that London had lots of 'play' or 'magic show' backgrounds, or something near that.

So, it was not unusual to see some occasional odd-things walking around. Mostly people or animals in costumes.

The moment they touched down, Sophie slid off Shannon's back and got down on her knees on the ground. Sophie waved her hand at someone putting theirs on her shoulder, as if to tell them she was all good. "It's alright. I just... need a break. A little whoozy."

Sophie heard a, "See?", from Keefe. It was probably aimed at Fitz, because she had heard them talking, before on the alicorns.

Sophie _wished_ she had snooped and then she would have known what they were talking about.

When she recovered, she stood and leaned against Shannon's strong neck. "Let's find a hotel."

As they walked the streets, people looked at them,, oddly. But, not all.

In fact, only a few out of all the people glanced at them. Then, they went straight back to conversing with the people they were walking with and ignored the three alicorns.

"Why aren't they paying much attention to us?" Tam whispered. "Not that I don't like the privacy."

Sophie looked at the ground and saw that as they were walking, Tam was moving his shadow over everyone that passed, taking shadow-readings on all of them.

"I'll explain when we get to a hotel," Sophie promised.

When they did come upon a hotel, Sophie decided with Biana that they'd pull the same trick they did last time, with sneaking the alicorns in.

She paid for the room and used the same 'college trip' excuse, then went back outside and smuggled in the three alicorns with Biana.

Once they got inisde, they began creating their master plan.

They were finally going to have Jellybean back.

* * *

 **IDEAS? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**?  
 **HINT HINT?**  
 **I NEED LOTS, CUZ, MOST TIMES I LIKE TO PIECE TOGETHER ONE IDEA WITH ANOTHER.**


	27. Unusual Visit

SOPHIE WAS SITTING IN THE HOTEL ROOM WITH HER FRIENDS. They were going over their plan for the fifth time, when their was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Sophie said when Lihn clutched onto Tam's arm. "It's probably just housekeeping."

Sophie opened the door, and bit her lip at who was there. It took a moment for her photographic mind to recall who it was. "A-Aiden?"

The dirty-blonde haired boy from one of Sophie's old schools smiled. "Hey."

Sophie was a little dumbstruck. "Whaaaaaa..." she cleared her throat and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Saw you walking in the halls a bit ago. I knew there was something familiar about you, but I couldn't place my finger on it straight away. So, I went back to my room. I later realized and... just came to see you."

Sophie leaned against the doorway frame, casually, still chewing on her lip. "well, nice to see you. Umm... what brings you to London, of all places?"

"Class trip. We saved up, fro, literally two whole years."

Sophie laughed. "Lots of stuff has happened since I've been gone. So... you in college?'

Aiden shook his head. "You were older than me, remember? You just skipped grades."

Sophie smacked her forehead. "Right! So... you're... Uh... Sixteen?"

"Yeah. Look at you. All... grown-up."

Sophie was a _little_ annoyed he was taller than her, and she was older.

She dusted down the front of her blouse. "Yeah..." She rubbed the lace arms. "Itchy," she whispered.

He chuckled and wiped his tan-colored hair off his forehead. "The struggle. You were never one for girly-things."

Sophie shrugged and tucked one of her hands into her faded jean's pockets. "Things have changed, I guess. But, between you and me, I'm not the most keen on this outfit."

Aiden grinned. "I could tell."

"Oh, you could, could you, now?"

"Yep. You scrunched up your nose when you rubbed the arms, just like you always used to when you were disgusted or annoyed."

Sophie blushed. "You've... seen me do that?"

He nodded. "May not believe it, but... I wanted to be friends with you, despite what everyone else at school said," he whispered.

Sophie bit her lip, harder, as she heard him mentally wish for them to be a little more than friends.

 _Stop it, Sophie! Just because you find out some old human guy from your school secretly liked you while everyone else rejected you,_ does not _mean you should be swooning over him! God, Keefe likes you! You like him! You're. A. THING!_

Sophie opened her mouth to bid him a gracious farewell, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Sophie turned her head back to find Keefe, his gaze a threatening storm.

Sophie slipped into his head. _Don't be mad at Aiden, it was me who-_

"Who are you?" Keefe asked.

Aiden's smile slipped a little. "Uh... Aiden. And you ar-"

"Well, have a good day and get the hell away from us. Especially her."

With that out of his system, Keefe slammed the door.

Sophie gaped at him. "What was that for?"

Keefe's forehead creased. "What are you talking about?"

Sophie snorted. _"What am I talking about?_ You just blew up at him! Why?!"

Sophie didn't need an answer. She could tell Keefe had been jealous. "What is _wrong_ with you? He was just. Fine."

After that, she stomped away.

* * *

 _ **Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.**_

 **This chapter, starring :Drama.**

 **Also starring: A protective boyfriend**.

 **With special appearance by: Tempers and teen hormones.**

 **Good'aye, everyone! *tipping hat***


	28. I'm Sorry

KEEFE KNOCKED ON THE DOOR TO THE BATHROOM, KNOWING Sophie was still hiding in there.

She had been, ever since they both had their miniature fight.

He didn't say anything, for risk she might deny the door be opened, once she knew it was him. But, he was also afraid that if she mimicked one of their friends voices and Sophie opened up the door to find him, she'd be even more enraged that he had lied.

Sophie sighed from inside. "What is it?"

He could hear the shiver in her voice.

He swallowed, hard, leaning his forehead against the door. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked along the edges.

"Oh, really?"

Her voice was not amused, nor in the mood for his apologies. He knew they were pathetic.

Why was he even trying?

He took a deep breath. "I need you," he stated, gently. It was to her, and himself.

A reminder.

The reason he was trying to get her back on his good side.

It was silent for a moment. "...What?"

"I said, I need you, you know. I can't go on without you. I know what I did was dumb. I'll make a fool 'outa myself if I have to, to get you back." Keefe paused and half-smiled, even though she could not see him, what with the door closed. His voice cheered a little as he said, "And I'm not one to make a fool of myself. Not for anyone except you."

Keefe felt her mood lighten. Only a little, but it was there.

As if she knew, she called through the door, "Don't go reading my emotions."

Keefe chuckled. "Can't help it, Foster," he said softly. "So... you gonna let me in?"

Keefe heard Sophie shuffle inside. He saw the doorknob move ever so slightly.

He knew her hand was gripped around it.

"C'mon, Foster..." he urged, gently.

Keefe heard Sophie take a deep breath and the door slowly opened a crack. Sophie peeked out at him.

Keefe smiled at how innocent she looked with her huge brown eyes. How fragile...

 _And, he'd hurt her. Again._

"I know it's getting harder and harder to forgive me each time I pi** you off, but..."

Sophie's corners' of her mouth twitched a little. A glint of a smile.

"I need you," he repeated. "I'm really sorry. I was just..." Keefe looked at the floor.

Come on. Just tell her the truth.

"...I was a _little_ bit jealous and..."

Sophie bit her lip and reached for his hands. Their fingers intertwined. "Go on."

His voice wouldn't work, though.

When she saw this, she smirked and warned, teasingly, "I won't forgive you until you give me the full story."

He nodded. "I... _may_ have been scared of losing you."

Sophie looked at him, incredulously. She actually laughed. "Keefe..." She licked her lips, finding words. "I-I may sometimes get angry or annoyed with you, but I would _never_ get to the point of turning my back on you."

He stayed silent.

Her eyes were turning glassy. "Do you not believe me?"

"N-no, it's not that! I just..."

His eyes found the floor, again.

She dropped his hands and cupped his face, making him look at her. His breathing caught.

"I _love_ you, Keefe Sencen. I may get angry with you at times, I may get in a fight with you, but I will _never_ hate you. Never abandon you. I'm not your dad."

She got up on her tiptoes and pulled their foreheads together.

She closed her eyes, but Keefe kept his open. How peaceful she looked...

He lifted his own hands and cupped her face.

Sophie opened her eyes and smiled. "Do you believe me?"

"I believe you, Foster. But, you shouldn't be the one apologizing."

Sophie shrugged. "We're a team. Sometimes we take a blow for the other." She winked. "Oh, and you owe me now, by the way. I just gave you a tiny speech about how much I love you."

Keefe laughed. "I knew there was a catch."

* * *

 **Awwwwww. They so cute.**


	29. Guilt

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **I JUST GOT AN ALERT ON MY EMAIL THAT FOLLOWED ME OR WHATEVER.**

 **I. AM. HAPPY.**

 **SO. HAPPY.**

 **SHE/HE (don't know which, I apologize) WAS AND IS ONE OF THE PEOPLE I ALWAYS READ FROM FOR STORIES ON HERE.**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **YIPEE!**

* * *

KEEFE FELT EXTREMELY GUILTY.

He tried to turn it off, knowing it could break him if he was not careful. But, it lingered.

He'd just made up with Sophie a couple of hours ago, and now she was asleep.

But he was wide awake, conversing with everyone except Sophie on how to get into Charing Cross and find Elizabeth.

And... he'd suggested to everyone they leave her behind. She was pregnant, after all! She needed rest.

And... everyone else had agreed.

What. Was. He. _Doing?!_

He was keeping her safe, he decided.

That lowered his guilt.

He was protecting her.

Yeah.

* * *

 **IK, IK, IK!**  
 **It's short.**

 **Oh well.**


	30. Forgive Me

_~You don't own me..._

 _I'm not one of your many toys._

 _You don't own me..._

 _Don't tell me I can't go out with other boys...~_

* * *

KEEFE, DEX, FITZ, BIANA, TAM AND LIHN all got prepared early in the morning.

Keefe still could not believe he was going through with this. But he had vowed to not chicken out.

This was for her and Kenric's safety.

He'd lost her once. It was because of him.

He'd missed Jellybean's arrival. Because of himself.

He'd make things right.

Keefe wanted to leave something for her, something to make her feel less alone or... he hated to say it.

Betrayed.

Hopefully she would know he'd done it for her.

Maybe.

But, he had nothing to give.

Well, he could leave his shoes. Perhaps it would bring her joy in knowing he was walking barefoot. A punishment for leaving her behind.

No. Forget it. How stupid can you be?

Despite Sophie being asleep, everyone said their goodbyes to her.

Keefe almost didn't walk out the door with them.

 _Almost._

"Forgive me..."

* * *

SOPHIE AWOKE TO A ROUGH, PINK TONGUE LICKING HER FACE.

Sophie giigled and swatted. "Stop."

It paused for a moment, then was licking.

Sophie giggled even more. "Stop it!" she squaeled, joyfully.

When Sophie opened her eyes, Shannon was there.

Sophie smiled and patted her muzzle. "Hello, she greeted.

But, when Sophie looked into Shannon's warm brown eyes, they were not happy. They were...

"Why are you... worried?"

Shannon snorted and pawed the floor.

"Shhh! Quiet! People don't know you and your parents are in here!"

Sophie looked around for the other two, and she frowned when she did not see them.

"Uhhh... Silveny? Greyfell?"

In fact, her frown grew deeper on her full lips when she noticed her friends were not there.

Sophie hopped out of bed and began searching the two joined rooms.

She found no more elves and no more alicorns.

"Where are they?"

Shannon whinnied.

Sophie didn't have to try and translate. "They left without me, didn't they?"

Shannon lowered her head.

"And you knew and didn't wake me up!"

Shannon nickered, angrily.

"Fine, fine. You did wake me up. But mot straight away! We could have caught up with them!"

Sophie rubbed her temples. "I can't believe it... They _left_ without me. And _my_ daughter is the one they're trying to save."

She was outraged. Hurt.

How _could_ they?

Sophie wanted to be rebellious and follow, but how would she get Shannon out without being able to make her vanish?

Words from a long time ago came back to Sophie's head. Words Keefe had spoken to her.

 **(LODESTAR YOU KNOW WHAT)**

 _You're the great Sophie Foster. You'll figure something out._

Indeed, she would.

* * *

 **Q &A REMINDER!**


	31. Charing Cross Station

**BlackSwanGirl, my fluffy unicorn, your review about slapping Keefe made me laugh. So. Hard :D**

 **Thank you**

* * *

KEEFE AND EVERYONE- EXCEPT FOR SOPHIE- MADE IT TO Charing Cross Station in ten minutes.

He still felt a lump in his throat as they all entered the busy station. They went through the entrance alcove and proceeding into a rather large, spacious terminal. The station was packed with travelers.

Tons of information boards showed different schedules and times for the departure of trains, and other signs directed people to London Underground. High above them the ceiling was glass with Victorian framework.

Keefe looked ahead as they streamed through the busy station and directly ahead he noticed a sign that indicated the restrooms were on the next level down.

"I remember Sophie saying something about there being a secret entrance near the bathrooms," Keefe said to the others.

He also recalled her telling him that their was a secret underground part to the building.

That was where the Neverseen were hiding.

They all started to descend the stairs and when they came to the bottom. they saw the two doors: One with a girl's sign, the other a boy's.

But, past that and down the hall, they saw a gray door, very plain, with a keypad.

"That has to be it," Lihn decided in her frail voice.

She was... a little frightened.

Fitz patted Dex on the back. "Technopath?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

It did not take at all long for him to get it unlocked, and when he did, they all pushed through the door.

Before Keefe let it close behind him, he smiled a little.

No doubt with Sophie's strong will and stubbornness that she was following them.

He took off his hoes and balled up his socks, then left his socks there as a doorstop.

He put back on his shoes and caught up with his friends, and they had walked through another corridor until they reached an extra-large elevator.

Keefe snorted. "What are they trying to transport down there? Elephants? Sasquatches? _Verdi?"_

Lihn still held onto Tam's arm for dear life. "Alicorns. They really _did_ expect us."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well, let's get in."

Everyone piled in, including the two alicorns, and they looked at the thirty buttons they could press. "Whoa! Thirty floors, geez!"

Keefe noticed that the floors did not go _up_ to thirty, but rather _down_ to thirty.

All the levels were _below_.

"Uhhh. How do we decide which button to press?" Tam asked.

"Truth or dare!" Biana suggested.

"What?" Fitz asked. utterly confused.

Biana ignored him. "Keefe, you're closet to the buttons, so you go. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"That's new. Oh well. Would you press... eighteen?"

"No."

Biana put her hands on her hips.

"What?! I was being truthful! That's my unlucky number."

"Your wife is eighteen," she mumbled.

Keefe's cheek ignited. "She is not my wife. Foster is... Foster. Moving on. Bangs Boy?"

Tam groaned, "Of course."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Press thirty."

Tam pressed it.

Everyone's hearts thumped as the elevator descended.

When it finally reached thirty, the doors opened and figures in cloaks smiled cruelly. They were wrapped in a force field. "Welcome."


	32. Charing Cross Station (Continued)

**Q &A REMINDER**

* * *

SOPHIE KNOCKED ON HOTEL DOOR #122 AND WAITED FOR THE PERSON SHE NEEDED TO ANSWER.

She messed with her hands and bit and licked her lips while waiting.

With some help from the lady at the front desk in the lobby, Sophie had found the room that Aiden was staying in.

The door opened, suddenly and Sophie smiled at the person. She knew who it was and was not completely thrilled to see him, but she had to be friendly in order to find Aiden. **(It's the guy mentioned in the beginning of Shannon's book 1 and I forget his name... Let's just call him Trevor.)**

"Hey," Sophie greeted, cheerily, rubbing the arms of her sweatshirt and coiling her hands up inside the sleeves.

"Ohhh, boys!" The guy called back into the room. "Babe alert!"

Sophie's eyes widened but she tried to act casual when he turned back around to her. "Uhhhh, thanks... Anyway, I-"

A couple more boys that Sophie knew appeared.

"Dude, why didn't you call us over sooner?!" A guy asked as he shoved his way in beside Trevor. "How long has this moron been talking to you?"

Trevor snorted. "You wanna go?' He turned back to Sophie. "I can beat him. I'm stronger."

"Don't lie to the lady," another boy in the back called, laughing.

Someone high-fived him and calpped him on the back.

"Ha ha," Trevor said with bitter sarcasm.

SOphie cleared her throat. "Trevor, I'm looking for-"

His eyes narrowed and the other boys stopped whispering about how Trevor was 'not strong'. "How.. do you know my name?"

Sophie wiped a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sophie. Sophie Foster. Getting back to the point, I-"

"Sophie Foster?" they all asked in unison.

Sophie rolled her eyes. _"Yes_ , now-"

 _"Sophie. Foster."_ Trevor repeated. "The girl who was twelve when she was in our grade?"

"Thirteen, actually," Sophie corrected. "Can you tell me where Aiden is?"

Some boys 'ooooh'ed as Aiden stepped forward. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a computer I could use for a second? It's urgent."

Aiden nodded. "Sure. Come in."

* * *

SOPHIE FOUND OUT THAT LATER ON IN THE DAY, THE THEATER DISTRICT near Charing Cross, which would allow her and Shannon to slip into the station alost unnoticed, what with all the other people that would be in costume.

She had thanked Aiden for letting her use his laptop, and then she went back to her room to wait out the remaining time until then with Shannon.

When it was time, she snuck out of the room with the alicorn.

She snuck downstairs and was relieved to see the lady was not currently at the counter.

They scurried outside and Sophie screeched when she was pelted with rain. Shannon only whinnied happily and trotted around, jumping in puddles. She somehow ended up chasing her tail, then when she could not get to it, she settled for trying to catch the raindrops on her tongue.

Sophie stopped her and hopped up on her back, pulling up her hood. "Fly! Go! To Charing Cross!"

* * *

 **Q &A REMINDER**


	33. Charing Cross Station(Further Continued)

**Q &A REMINDER!**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" BIANA PRACTICALLY GROWLED AT THE NEVERSEEN MEMBERS.

"Only a fair trade, but, oh, look," Fintan said to the others. "Sophie isn't here. Guess you won't be getting this back."

He opened a side of his cloak to reveal him holding a small bundle. The face of the thing inside was tear-stained.

Lihn gasped and Keefe grew angry. "Let Jellybean go!"

Fintan waved his finger as he covered back up a wailing Jellybean. "Ah, ah, ah. We want something just as powerful in return to do our bidding."

"What?"

"You see, we want control. Of course, you know that. Point is, we need something to help us gain that control."

"You mean steal it!" Fitz shouted back. "You want to overthrow the Council!"

Alvar laughed from behind the force field. "Do you ever shut up?"

Some snickered and Biana grabbed Fitz's arm, scowling at her older brother. "You don't have the right to speak to us that way, _Alvar."_ She said his name like it was a curse.

"Sure."

Fintan got back on track. "We assume that since Sophie is genetically enhanced and can do all those freaky things, that her offspring could, as well. But, if we used her offspring to help us, that would take an awfully long time for her to grow up and manifest and all... So, why not trade and get the prepared-model-weapon?"

"She is _not_ a weapon. Now get your hands of our daughter."

"Awww. Your daughter. How cute. Then, where is the mother?"

Keefe looked at the others, then back to the Neverseen. "Somewhere safe. None of your business."

Gethen grinned. "Cute. You think she's safe. Alvar says otherwise..."

Alvar crossed his arms, his smile proud. "You didn't really think someone wouldn't be watching you, did you? Thought you were all alone and unmonitored? well, nope. She's coming here."

Keefe regretted leaving his socks as a doorstop. Of course, knowing Sophie, she'd find a way to get the door open, otherwise. Or, she'd just go a whole different route.

"You'll leave her _and_ Jellybean alone!" Keefe warned.

"Or _what?"_

No one had a complete answer.

"You listen to me, all of you, you will surrender to us, understand?"

"Never! Do you think we're dumb?" Dex called, defiantly.

"No. We think you're smart. But, we may be wrong. If you are smart, you'll surrender to us. Or..." Fintan revealed Jellybean, again, but then he sparked a flame in his hands and begun moving it towards the tiny elf.

She screamed and thrashed and flailed, but could not get away from the oncoming heat.

"No!"

"Let her go!"

"We'll surrender, we'll surrender!"

It was quiet as Fintan extinguished the flame and grinned, evilly. The force field was moved around the alicorns, Keefe, Tam, Lihn, Biana, Dex and Fitz.

"Hey... What do ya know? You _are_ smart. Just barely."

* * *

 **Q &A REMINDER!**


	34. Charing Cross Station (Concluded)

**Q &A REMINDER!**

* * *

SOPHIE AND SHANNON LANDED ON A ADRIVEWAY GOING INTO CHARING CROSS'S DELIVERY BAY.

Sophie had read online on Aiden's laptop that there was a entrance inside that lead underground, which was where she suspected the Neverseen were.

The driveway they were on turned to the right and went down and descended into a long, dark ramp. Not too soon later, it split in two.

One way led straight along a road that ran behind a block of brownstone homes and then the opposite led out onto the next street. The left-hand side ventured deeper into the delivery area of the station.

It was very quiet, except for the rain splashing on the ground outside and heavy machinery of large ventilation systems blowing air into the huge station.

They walked along the left side of the station when they came upon a chain-link fence that blocked the underground entrance. It was sealed with a digital security log.

Sophie cursed.

What was she supposed to do, now?

"Shannon, by any chance, does your horn have magic?"

Shannon snorted and pawed the ground as if laughing and saying that was ridiculous.

Sophie sighed. "Guess not."

Now she _really_ wished she had Dex around.

Sophie jumped when someone came on over some loudspeakers. "Want in?"

Sophie couldn't recognize the voice. It was being altered by a filter or something.

"Y-yes?" Sophie said, not completely sure.

The security log beeped and unlocked, the gates swinging open.

"Hmmm. Not bad. C'mon, Shannon."

They descended deeper into the underground part, and saw cars parked in some of the bays.

Sophie also noticed some security cameras, spanning back and forth. She obscured her face with her hood, more.

They walked farther along the dark ramp until they saw several many brick archways with gray doors beneath every arch.

Sophie frowned "Well, what one do we take, now?"

Shannon nickered.

Sophie shrugged. "Nearest one."

They went up to it and Sophie was surprised to not see a keypad security lock, only and old-fashioned key-usable one.

Sophie held her breath as she turned the doorknob, and released it when the door gave easily. It was unlocked.

Sophie hopped off Shannon. "Inside," she cooed as she walked in herself to a hall, very dark and very narrow.

Sophie squinted and observed that the whole left wall was covered in electrical piping. The right, however, had odd metal boxes that were built into the wall. It also had a framework that helped to support the multiple ventilation ducts hanging down from the ceiling above.

Sophie turned back around when Shannon softly nickered to her. She saw that her wings were grazing the two walls.

"Are you alright?"

Another soft nicker.

"Can you fit?"

Shannon snorted. She took that as a yes.

Sophie hated that as they walked, Shannon's feathers on her wings were fraying from the rough structure and cement.

She led her forward through a tight and winding corridor. The strange metal boxes changed to large water pipes lining the wall. At one point, a rather large gas pipe slithered across the floor in front of them.

"Careful," Sophie warned.

Shannon made it over fine, with Sophie's help.

Sophie and Shannon paused as they took in the sight of wooden stairs before them. they weren't even true stairs. They were more of a ladder, at least from observing.

Sophie peered into the distance. As she descended the stairs, she called back to Shannon, "Stay there for a second."

She came into an area where the ceiling was high above and lined with some corrugated, crumpled steel sheets. The walls were, thankfully, much wider. But, they were made with much older brick than the concrete around the rest of the place, suggesting this was an original part of the Victorian building.

Sophie looked back up the steps at Shannon. "Don't walk down! I have a plan."

Sophie lifted her hands and closed her eyes, concentrating on using her telekinesis. She levitated the large, heavy alicorn off the ground and floated her down the tight opening of the stairway and above the steps. Sophie soon lowered her beside her.

Sophie smiled, proudly. "There. Done!"

Sophie squinted as she looked around, turning on her night vision, one of the tricks she had learned with the Exillium coaches.

Ahead of the two was lay a wide and tall corridor with thick brick dividers. They reminded Sophie of horse stalls. They walked the length. "I know what these are for! It says in some old records that earlier, trains actually did come down this deep. Maybe the tracks where here and this is where they used to store the trains for the night."

Sophie moved forward and soon they made it to the end of the corridor and went through a tight doorway. The room opened up.

It was big, a good thirteen feet wide and twenty feet long. One wall had an indent down the middle of it. It was like a garage-door.

Sophie gasped. "An elevator!" Sophie pressed the button next to it and it opened up with a ding.

"After you, Shannon."

The alicorn padded inside, then Sophie followed. Sophie was then faced with the decision of where to go. "Whoa! There are thirty levels!"

Sophie took a deep breath, closed her eyes and punched a random button.

"Don't tell me which one I pushed," she told Shannon. "I'm not going to open my eyes until we reach the floor."

It did not take long, and soon the door swooshed open.

Sophie opened her eyes and raised her hands, prepared for a fight. When she cautiously entered the new place, she was surprised to find a modern-looking corridor. "Wow."

Sophie looked around and frowned when she breathed in through her nostrils and the air smelt funny.

"What the...?"

Sophie looked to Shannon as her vision started to swim. The alicorn swayed on her feet, her nostrils flaring at the smell. She snorted and shook her head as if trying to rid herself of the smell.

"Do you... smell that?"

The air was becoming very heavy with a medicinal smell, and she was starting to feel very dizzy.

Sophie struggled to stay upright and she gasped when the alicorn beside her collapsed.

"Shannon...!"

Sophie looked up and noticed mist coming out of the sprinkler heads. Drugs...

"N-no!"

The elevator door swished open, carrying figures in black cloaks. They charged for her, but she was already falling.

Darkness descended as they reached her.

* * *

 **Q &A REMINDER!**


	35. Awakening

**BlackSwanGirl, I was also wondering why your reviews weren't showing up...**

 **Anyways, to everyone, I have made** ** _ANOTHER_** **Keeper story!**

 **It's called** ** _Run And Hide_** **... ;)**

"SOPHIE, WAKE UP."

Sophie could feel someone gently patting her face. "Wake up. Please. You must wake up."

"Do you think the drugs they used were poisonous?" Another voice asked, shakily.

"No! It can't be! Wake up, please!"

"Keefe, calm down Shannon woke up. I'm sure Sophie is fine."

Sophie coughed, suddenly, a hard and raspy cough. She was helped up into a sitting position before she vomited.

As her head cleared, she took in everyone around her. "Fitz? Dex? Biana? Tam and Lihn?" She looked at the person holding her steady. "...Keefe?"

His shoulders relaxed from their tense position. He smiled, his eyes sparkling with tears. "I'm here."

"Where...? What...?"

"You were knocked out by some drugs the Neverseen used."

Sophie rubbed her head and grimaced at the headache. "In other words, sedatives?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Not your fault. It's ok."

Sophie tried to stand, but Keefe held her down. "You should rest. You've been out for awhile."

Sophie didn't fight him. "Where's Jellybean? Have you seen her?"

Keefe exchanged looks with everyone.

"Hello?" Sophie said when no one answered her. "Did you see her? Did anyone? Was she ok? You guys are worrying me."

"We saw her," Dex said.

"Where? When? Was she ok?"

Fitz started to explain. "Yeah, Fintan was just..." He didn't continue, simply exhaled and ran his hand through his hair as if he was trying to rid himself of the memory.

"But she's not...? She is alive, right?"

"Oh, yes! She wasn't... N-no. She's... all good. Breathing."

Sophie breathed out, relieved. ""Is she... hurt in anyway?"

Biana shrugged. "We... couldn't tell. We weren't near enough."

Fury bubbled in Sophie like she was a boiling pot.

If they _dare_ hurt her...

Sophie, for the first time since she had woke, took in her surroundings.

She was in a rather large cell with all her friends and the three alicorns. Outside the bars, there was a regular white, pristine hallway.

Sophie jolted and her heart lurched in her chest when Fintan rounded a corner and came in front of the cage. "Comfortable?"

"What do you want?" Tam sneered.

Fintan cackled. "I've already told you!" He turned to Sophie, who was still sitting on the floor. He kneeled down at the bars and smiled. "You, on the other hand, have _not_ heard."

"L-leave me alone."

Fintan stood. "Aww. You think you're sounding brave. How naïve can you get, Moonlark? Guess Mr. Forkle was wrong about you. You're not that great and you're not using your time wisely. What a shame. Can you imagine what he would think of you if **(BOOK 5 SPOILER-)** he were still here? Quite frankly, I'm glad he was put out of misery with having to babysit you..."

"Shut up!"

"Ooooh. It seems I may have struck a nerve. Hmm?"

"I said, _shut up!"_

Sophie shouted springing to her feet and charged for the bars, gripping them and glaring at him with a clenched jaw, so tight she thought if it were a rubber band, it would have snapped.

Her head grew dizzy, though and her knees started to turn to rubber.

Lihn caught her and laid her head on her lap, swarming some mist around her head, like a make-shift cool pack.

Fintan smirked. "So weak..."

He left.


	36. Elevator

**GAH!**

 **I HAVE SO MANY STORIES I HAVE TO CATCH UP ON AND** **DO.**

 **This one,** _ **Keeper Randomz**_ **,** _ **Grief,**_ _**Run And Hide**_ **, a new story I'm working on called,** _ **Double Agent**_ **,** _ **Sanity**_ **,** _ **Independent**_ **,** _ **Pegasus Randomz**_ **, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... I'm sure there are more I'm just currently forgetting.**

 **Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...**

 **I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHERE TO GO WITH THIS STORY SO BE PREPARED FOR THE WORST CHAPTER EVER.**

* * *

SOPHIE'S FRIENDS MADE SURE SHE TOOK TIME TO HEAL.

The gas the Neverseen had used hadn't been too good on her. More rather put a toll on her.

"We have to get out of here," Sophie said during a mealtime. The Neverseen gave them food in these wooden bowls that was mushy and tasted like gravy and biscuits. It wasn't that bad, but not the best.

Fitz sighed as he tossed around an apple he had from hand-to-hand. "It cannot be simple, to get out of here."

Sophie smiled. "Sure, it can."

"Don't underestimate them," Keefe warned.

"I'm not. _They're_ underestimating _me."_

Keefe groaned as Sophie winked. "She's got a plan. Repeat, she's got a plan! Call Elwin, you know we're gonna need him."

Sophie scoffed, playfully. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You never trust me." Sophie arose and walked to Shannon, a teasing swing in her hips. She stroked Shannon's muzzle. Silveny snorted and swished her tail, over in the opposite corner.

Sophie giggled and looked at the alicorn. "What? You jealous? I thought you didn't like me!"

She stamped her hoof and Sophie went over to her, petting her this time. "Yeah, yeah. Enough jibber-jabber. Can you do something for me?"

Everyone who was non-alicorn in the cage, except for Sophie, exchanged glances as Sophie closed her eyes and Silveny stooped down a bit, allowing Sophie to press her forehead to the alicorns.

 _I'm going to need you to break down those bars. Maybe the door. Your hooves can do that, right?_

 _YES! HELP! FRIEND!_

 _Agreed. Friend._

Sophie and Silveny broked apart. Silveny's nostrils flared angrily as she looked at some Neverseen members holding meddler guns, guarding the cell they were in.

 _BITE! BITE THEM, BITE THEM, BITE THEM!_

Sophie smirked. _Yes, please. Once we're free. Just... wait until I tell you, later tonight_.

 _OK!_

 _You can wait and stay calm until then?_

 _WAIT! CALM!_

 _Good._

NIGHT CAME. OR, AT LEAST, SOPHIE ASSUMED BECAUSE SHE WAS TIRED.

She couldn't truly tell if it was night or day. They were in an underground cell, after all.

Sophie slipped into all of her friend's minds and told them one-by-one what she was planning.

Biana was tired and Sophie didn't think she actually even heard the plan.

Dex was bored as ever, so told her to get on with it.

Lihn and Tam gave her smiles. they were nervous.

Keefe was excited for action and ready to get Jellybean back.

Fitz was hoping to avoid his brother.

 _Hey, don't worry about Alvar_ , Sophie transmitted.

 _But what if he did this to Elizabeth?_

 _It won't matter. You'll always be my friend_. Sophie went up to him, got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. _Cognates, remember?_

Fitz nodded. _Cognates._

Sophie took a deep breath as she entered Silveny's head. _Sil?_

 _SOPHIE! SOPHIE, SOPHIE, SOPHIE!_

 _Yes, Sophie. You ready?_

 _BITE?!_

 _Yes, but you also need to break down the door._

 _YES!_

No hesitation at all, Silveny reared and her hooves came crashing down on the cell door. With some help from Shannon and Greyfell, they smashed the locks and hinges and the cell door flew open. Once it did, the enraged alicorns charged out into the corridor and started kicking at the Neverseen members and biting them.

Silveny did an _awesome_ job at biting.

"You guys, go get our stuff!" Sophie said to everyone else. "I don't know where it is, but we've gotta find it!"

A couple ran off, but Fitz grabbed her shoulder. "Whoa, whoa! Hold on. What do you mean, 'you guys'?"

 _"I'm_ finding Jellybean!"

As Fitz opened his mouth to protest, alarms started goin off in the building, flashing red and screaming.

It distracted Fitz enough for a second that before he could protest, Sophie shrugged out of his hold and sprinted down the hallway, opposite from where everyone else had gone.

 _Jellybean, where are you?!_

Sophie sprinted around corners and through so many different hallways that all looked the same.

Sophie swore she saw some other things in some of the cells, but she didn't have time to stop and look. At least they didn't look like they were elves.

Sophie made it to an elevator and frantically punched the button repeatedly, thinking that would open the doors faster. **(We've all done that though, haven't we? :))**

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Sophie urged.

The doors finally slid open and Sophie dashed into the thing.

When the doors closed, the elevator waited for her to push a button in order to move. She closed her eyes, fingers on her temples, and reached out to Jellybean's thoughts.

They were a rush. A flurry. A panic.

Sophie could make out one distinct thing, though.

 _She was scared. Frightened. Terrified._

Something was... around her?

Or... what?

Sophie pushed floor thirty, the lowest floor.

She waited, impatiently for the thing to get to that floor, but once it did, it did not stop it's descent. It went dow farther, though there were no buttons for the levels it was reaching.

But Sophie had already known this would happen. She felt Jellybean was lower than floor thirty.

The mmore it went down, the more a growing panic arose in the pit of Sophie's stomach. Something was not right.

A full blast of terror.

Something very evil was down there.

The deeper she descended in that elevator, the more worse the sense of malevolence became.

The moment the doors opened, Sophie screamed.

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH**


	37. You Created Us, Sophie

"FINTAN!" SOPHIE SCREAMED, ENRAGED.

Her heart was beating fast, scared to death by the fact that Fintan was levitating Jellybean carelessly with telekinesis over some animals, jaws unhinged and licking their chomps or lips.

No, creatures.

No, _monsters_. Evil monsters.

Some only had a limb, while others had multiple. Some had one eye, others multiple. Some appeared to be simply shadows, but they were freaky.

Fintan smiled. "You like them?"

The creatures turned their beady eyes to Sophie and her heart lurched when they entered her head and began talking.

 _"Hello, Sophie! Why don't you feed us?"_ One cackled.

 _"Feed us, feed us, feed us!"_ They chanted.

 _"You are full of power as is your child! We want that! Feed us!"_

Sophie staggered back, choking on what seemed like air. "H-how can they get past my blocking?"

Fintan cackled. "Darling, you created them. They are from you. Part of you."

"I-I... No."

"But you did."

 _"You did! You did!"_ The evil beings laughed.

 _"Oh, look at our mother! Fear-stricken! How will Keefe react when he finds out he has more children to tend to?!"_

They all continued laughing, when another spoke up. _"No, I've got it! How will he feel when we absorb Sophie and Elizabeth, hmmm? All their power will be ours!"_

"You're stalling!" Sophie accused. "I didn't make you! Now let my daughter go!"

Fintan smiled. "You're playing right into my game."

Sophie knew he was trying to distract her.

Or... was he?

She engaged him, charge to him and tried to get Jellybean down and away from those... things with her own telekinesis. But she was not strong enough.

Fintan lit a flame with hisother hand. "Come at me, Moonlark!"

Sophie grabbed his wrist, struggling to turn the flame away from her and Jellybean. Luckily, Fintan's cloak sleeves covered his wrist so Sophie's exposed hand did not touch his skin and she did not enhance him.

Fintan laughed. "Such a weakling, you are!"

Sophie screamed and her eyes watered in pain when his skin turned hot and searing.

He was burning her.

But she could not let go.

Sophie pushed against his hold, aimed his hand and...

The flames shot through him, right at his ribcage. Burned him, melted him. It was horrifying and disgusting, blood all over, burnt flesh. Sophie could see through him, now, his heart even melting into some liquid-type goo.

But Sophie did not have time to stare in horror, for as soon as Fintan fell, he lost his hold on Elizabeth with his telekinesis.

Sophie took action and used her own to catch Elizabeth before she fell into the pit of monsters. Sophie knew her hands were burnt, severely, but she gave no indication of pain as she lowered Elizabeth into her arms. "It's ok..." she soothe as Elizabeth cried. "It's ok..."

* * *

 **Sorry this was bad. I'm not good with battle scenes.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Hmmm...**

 **Sophie** ** _created_** **them? *evil smirking***

 **Also, HAAHAHAHAHA, FINTAN IS GONE. GOO'BYE YOU NEVERSEEN JERK!**


	38. Blisters

SOPHIE CRADLED ELIZABETH IN HER ARMS, NOT WANTING TO LET GO.

She had calmed when her brown eyes landed on Sophie, and she took in steady breaths. She made lots of babbling, gurgling sounds as she reached up with her tiny hands and grabbed onto Sophie's nose.

Tears, happy ones, were streaming down Sophie's cheeks. "Hi, jellybean... I'm here... I'm here."

 _"Not for long!"_ The creatures hissed.

 _"Feed us... feed us... feed us..."_

 _"We must absorb you!"_

"Never! Shut up! I don't know who our are!"

 _"She is scared of us, brothers and sisters. Wait till she meets Alpha and Omega!"_

"I'll never meet this 'Alpha' _or_ 'Omega'! I didn't create you! Leave me alone!"

Sophie jumped and her heart skidded when the elevator doors opened.

Her friends came piling out. "Sophie! Elizabeth!"

The next moment was a blur of hugs and tears.

Sophie looked at all of them, worriedly. "What happened up there? You all look flushed. Or pale."

They exchanged glances. Tam was the first to speak. "They're gone."

Sophie took a moment to process it. "Gone, as in...?"

Lihn nodded, fearfully. "Gone. For... for good."

Sophie handed Jellybean to Keefe and hugged Lihn. "That must have been scary for you. I'm sorry." She seethed at her burnt hands, but hid them behind her back as she backed away. "All of you."

Dex took her hands out from behind her back and cringed at the bubbling blisters. "We've gotta get you to Elwin!"

Sophie sighed. "I knew that was coming."

Suddenly, the elevator dinged and Sandor rushed in. "Where is my charge?"

Sophie smiled. "Sandor!"

Instead of the hug she had been inspecting, Sandor sniffed the air, suspiciously and walked around, trying to follow the scent. He eventually got to her hands. He lifted them up. "Elwin," was all he said.

Sophie sighed. Those were the only words needed. "Elwin."

* * *

 **SO. CLOSE. TO. THE. END.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	39. The End

**BlackSwanGirl: First, it was a bad experience (killing off the Neverseen) because elves are not supposed to be able to tolerate or handle violence (that was not meant in a 'rude' way or anything). Also, I'm sorry, but those creatures she apparently created? They aren't her bad emotions...**

* * *

"AND I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND IT," SOPHIE EXPLAINED TO ELWIN. She shivered from the memory of the odd creatures.

They had all left there immediately after, hoping the mutants wouldn't follow. Luckily, they didn't.

Or... they hadn't _seen_ any sign so far that they'd followed...

Sophie held Elizabeth in her arms, despite the fact that Elwin was checking her over. She _refused_ to let her go, as you'd assume.

Elwin took off his glasses and sighed. "Bad burns you've got there." He looked at Jellybean. "I'm going to need to heal them, which means you're going to have to..."

Sophie reluctantly passed sleeping Elizabeth to Biana, who was nearest to her.

Biana cooed to Elizabeth, softly.

Sophie smiled, but it instantly fell as Elwin rubbed the most disgusting, yucky, throw-up-worthy salve on her burns. "Eww, Elwin, that's disgusting."

Elwin smiled. "You'll be able to handle it."

In a couple minutes, Elwin told Sophie she could wash the stuff off, and Sophie rushed to the sink.

 _"Whew!_ I'm glad that's off. Do _not_ want a girlfriend that smells."

"Keefe!" Sophie scolded.

"What?"

Biana handed Elizabeth back to Sophie and punched Keefe's arm. "If you couldn't tell, that was code in girl for, _stop being a shallow jerk."_

"I am not a jerk."

Sophie smiled. "We know, we know... It's called teasing, Keefe. I thought at least you would know that."

Keefe snorted. "Know it? Foster, I _invented_ it."

"Mmhmm..." she smirked.

Sophie looked down at Elizabeth.

 _You have a baby brother, Elizabeth. I can't wait until we're all together in the world._

Sophie was still worried about whatever those creatures were, but she couldn't worry about that, now.

She was safe and at home. She had Elizabeth back. She had all her friends. She was healed. And she had a new member to her family on the way.

 _Life, bring it on! I'm ready for ya!_

* * *

 _ **~Fin!~**_

* * *

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.**

 **Oh boy.**

 **You guys know what's coming up.**

 **I wanna make another sequel!**

 **I have so many plans for it, arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh**.

 **But, no one is really reading this anymore...**

 **Hmmmm...**

 **Tell me what you guys think. If you say yes, send ideas for the story, plz. Maybe even the title, if you want.**

 **Well, for now, this is ur girl,** _ **Project_Moonlark**_ **, signing off :)**


End file.
